


Stiles Snow

by cassiewright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Version revisitée du film ''Le dixième royaume'' avec une pointe d''Ella de frell''.Stiles apprend que les contes de fées ne sont pas si imaginaires que cela et qu'il est proche de l'un d'eux.





	1. Chapter 1

« Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et j'habite Beacon Hills. Mon père est shérif. Vous devez penser que le fait de vivre avec un homme de loi ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours, et peut-être avez-vous raison. Mais, il ne lui reste plus que moi à présent. Avant je passais prendre mon meilleur ami Scott pour aller au lycée, mais dernièrement, il passe plus de temps avec Isaac. Je ne lui en veux pas, enfin j'arrive à comprendre qu'il préfère rester avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. Ils partagent le même secret : ce sont des loups garous. Scott en est devenu un par ma faute, Isaac pour supporter les maltraitances de son père. Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Quelqu'un de banal, un être normal... »

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le jeune Stilinski freina brutalement. Une jeune fille sortit de Dieu sait où, était au milieu de la route. Il sortit de sa voiture et alla la voir. Elle s'évanouit quand il lui fit face. Il la retint avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre.

En vérifiant qu'elle était toujours en vie, il s'aperçut qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule gauche. Il devrait l'amener à l'hôpital, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture et appela la maman de Scott qui était infirmière. Il lui demanda de venir chez lui. Elle lui répondit qu'elle serait là d'ici une dizaine de minute, elle finissait son service à l'hôpital.

Il rentra chez lui. L'inconnue étant toujours inconsciente, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'installa sur son lit. Quelque chose le troubla chez cette jeune fille, il avait l'impression de la connaitre. Ses cheveux chocolat et son teint pâle, ne lui étaient pas inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Il sursauta dans sa contemplation quand la jeune fille se réveilla.

\- Où suis-je ?  
\- Beacon Hills. Tu es tombée devant ma voiture. Je t'ai ramené chez moi. Une infirmière va venir te soigner.

Il fut fasciné par la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille, ils étaient de couleur turquoise. Cette dernière posa une main tremblante sur sa joue gauche.

\- Enfin, je vous ai trouvé.  
\- Techniquement, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

\- Il est vrai ce que vous dîtes. Je vous rencontre convient mieux.  
\- Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille allait répondre quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Il s'excusa et descendit ouvrir la porte à Mélissa. Il lui expliqua la situation. Mélissa au courant de l'existence des loups garous, comprit sa réaction. L'infirmière entra dans la chambre après lui. Il présenta l'infirmière, mais au moment de faire pareil avec la jeune fille, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

\- Je me nomme Aslinn.  
\- Enchanté. Sourit Mélissa.  
\- J'adore ce prénom. S'exclama-t-il.

Melissa le fit sortir le temps de la soigner. Il en profita pour chercher de quoi manger et boire pour Aslinn. Ce prénom ne lui disait rien, alors que la jeune fille, si. Après le départ de la maman de Scott, il lui demanderait.

Cette dernière descendit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle avait bandé ses blessures, ce qui a évité qu'elle perde trop de sang. L'épaule n'était pas le seul endroit de touché. Elle a besoin de se nourrir et du repos.  
\- D'accord, merci.  
\- Je t'en prie Stiles. Tu devrais prévenir ton père, l'école va l'appeler pour le prévenir de ton absence.  
\- Oui, je vais le faire.

Mélissa partit. Il monta un plateau garnit pour Aslinn. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant. Il rougit légèrement.

\- Mange, tu as besoin de prendre des forces.  
\- Merci.

Il la laissa se nourrir puis, il lui demanda...

\- Aslinn, nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais?  
\- Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, mais plusieurs années se sont écoulées. Je vous cherchais, car le neuvième royaume a besoin de vous, majesté.  
\- Majesté ? Neuvième royaume ?

Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune brune.

\- Tu dois avoir de la fièvre et délirer.  
\- Je vais très bien Sævin Stilinski.  
\- Tu connais mon vrai prénom ?!  
\- Bien sûr majesté, je connais tout de vous.  
\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu majesté ?  
\- Car vous êtes Sævin Stilinski Snow, dernier descendant de la reine Blanche neige.


	2. Chapter 2

Dernier descendant de Blanche Neige ? Lui ?

\- Tu dois couver une sacrée fièvre.

Aslinn se leva, mais il la retint.

\- Tu dois te reposer.  
\- Je dois vous prouver que mes dires sont vrais et vous amener dans le monde de Contelia.

Elle quitta le lit pour prendre son sac qui était près de la fenêtre. Sa tunique étant légèrement ouverte, il vit le bandage.

\- Comment t'es-tu blessé ?  
\- Je ne peux vous le dire si vous ne me croyez pas.

Il s'en voulait de la peiner ainsi. Aslinn s'assit face à lui. Elle sortit de son sac un livre.

\- Je vous présente Feriel.

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit que la couverture du livre se flouta pour laisser apparaitre le visage d'un homme.

\- Wow. Qu'est-ce que...  
\- C'est un livre magique. Le livre de la vérité.  
\- Je suis beau n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ce magnifique visage grâce à ma douce Aslinn.

Si ce livre pouvait parler cela voulait dire qu'elle disait vrai et qu'il était bien le descendant de Blanche neige. Mais pourquoi lui ? C'était un simple humain pathétique.

\- Majesté ?  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Moi, le descendant d'un personnage de conte. Je ne suis qu'un gamin hyperactif avec trouble de l'attention, qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et qui se fait même frapper par des personnes âgées.

Il avait encore honte de s'être fait taper dessus par le grand père d'Allison, Gérard Argent.

Une douce chaleur sur son visage le sortit de ses tristes pensées. La jeune femme caressait sa joue gauche.

\- Majesté. Pourquoi tant de doutes sur votre personne ? Vous étiez un enfant si plein de joie de vivre, d'optimisme.

Aislinn cessa sa caresse, il se sentit vide. Elle lui donna le livre.

\- Demandez-lui ce que vous souhaitez et en l'ouvrant, il vous donnera la réponse.

Il réfléchit à la question, mais la seule qu'il arriva à formuler fut...

\- Suis-je réellement le dernier descendant de Blanche Neige ?

Il ouvrit le livre.

\- Moi Feriel qui détient la vérité, je vous le jure. Votre aïeule, la petite fille de la plus grande reine, Blanche Neige, était tombée amoureuse d'un humain à travers l'un des miroirs du temps. Elle quitta le monde de Contelia par amour.  
\- C'est romantique cette histoire, mais pourquoi venir me chercher maintenant.

Aslinn prit la parole.

\- Après le départ de votre aïeule, un régent fut élu pour diriger le neuvième royaume, celui de sa majesté Blanche Neige. Tout se passer bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nouvelle régente il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle est cruelle. Elle s'est alliée avec les descendants des sorciers qui avaient menacé Contelia. Les autres royaumes ont peur de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire s'ils ne coopèrent pas avec elle, sauf le roi Riagal. Le roi du quatrième royaume. Même s'il a fait croire à la régente qu'il lui obéit, il cherchait un moyen de faire de nouveau régner la paix. Il m'a confié qu'il gardait en son château un miroir du temps, et m'a parlé du dernier descendant, le sauveur de Contelia.  
\- Moi, un sauveur ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne suis qu'un...

La jeune femme venait de poser sa main droite sur ses lèvres. Voyant son geste, elle l'enleva en rougissant.

\- Pardon votre majesté.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu as tellement confiance en moi, mais...  
\- Quand j'avais quinze ans, je suis venue sur Terre, à Beacon Hills. J'étais si perdue. Un petit garçon est venu me voir. Même s'il était malheureux car il venait de passer une dure épreuve, il m'a fait le plus beau sourire au monde et m'a aidé à affronter ce monde.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Oui majesté.  
\- Mais attend tu avais quinze ans, alors tu as...  
\- Vingt quatre ans.  
\- Tu fais plus jeune.  
\- Merci majesté.  
\- Repose-toi maintenant.  
\- Mais...  
\- J'ai besoin d'accepté ce que tu viens de me dire. Laisse-moi cette journée.  
\- Bien majesté.  
\- Stiles. Pas majesté. Et encore moins mon vrai prénom.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Stiles.

Il quitta sa chambre prenant Feriel avec lui avec l'accord d'Aslinn. Il descendit au salon. Assis sur le canapé, il regarda le livre magique et soupira.

\- Un souci, votre majesté ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient poussé.

\- Toute cette histoire est complètement dingue. Pourtant je m'y connais en histoire étrange, fantastique, mais là, ça dépasse tout.  
\- Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en vous majesté. Vous êtes le sauveur du neuvième royaume, il n'y a aucun doute.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et son père l'appeler.

\- Papa ?  
\- Stiles ! J'essaie de t'appeler depuis plus d'une heure. Le lycée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais absent. Tu es malade ? Tu es bien pâle.

Son père posa une main sur son front.

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade, mais quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé.

Il fit assoir son père à ses côtés.

\- Dis-moi papa, quand j'étais petit, vous me lisiez Blanche Neige ?  
\- Oui, ta mère te lisait pratiquement que cette histoire. Une fois je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a répondu que cette histoire était importante pour elle.

Il soupira.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il fiston?

Il prit une longue inspiration.

\- Je dois t'avouer certaine chose papa, tu devrais prévenir le poste pour leur dire que tu vas être en retard.  
\- J'ai déjà prit ma matinée. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Dis-moi tout fils.  
\- D'accord, mais s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas. Je te prouverai ce que je t'explique.

Après acquiescement de son père, il lui raconta tout. De la nuit où Scott avait été transformé en loup garou, la mort de Kate Argent, le kanima Jackson, la mort de Matt, la vérité sur le grand père Argent puis la révélation d'Aslinn. Voyant que son père ne réagissait pas après ces annonces, il l'appela.

\- Papa ?  
\- Des loups garous ? Un gros lézard ? Un monde parallèle ? Vraiment ? Stiles, tu as toujours eu énormément d'imagination, peut-être que...  
\- Je vais lui montrer majesté.  
\- Qui a parlé ?!

Il lui montra Feriel.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que...  
\- Le livre magique de la vérité, Feriel.  
\- Enchanté, père de sa majesté.  
\- Il parle.

Il sourit devant l'étonnement de son père.

\- Majesté ? Pardonnez mon interruption, mais...  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, enfin pas le vrai.  
\- Pardon, Stiles.

La jeune fille inclina la tête.

\- Vous êtes Aslinn ? Demanda son père.  
\- Oui monsieur. Votre fils vous a expliqué la situation.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je comprends que ça peut vous paraitre fou, mais tout est vrai.  
\- Je crois que la folie fait parti de la vie de mon fils.  
\- Hé ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Mais son père continua sans faire attention à son exclamation.

\- Mais, je veux en faire parti cette fois-ci. Puis-je venir aussi dans votre monde ?  
\- Papa ?  
\- Je n'ai pas été assez présent dans ta vie. Tu n'aurais pas volé ce van juste pour faire une blague, tu n'aurais pas enfermé un de tes camarades pour rien, il y avait une réelle raison derrière tout ça, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de t'écouter quand tu as voulu m'expliquer. Cette fois-ci, je veux être à tes côtés.

Il fut ému par les paroles de son père.

\- Vous le pouvez monsieur.  
\- Bien.

Il regarda Aslinn.

\- Tu ne t'es pas assez reposé.  
\- Je vais bien ma...Stiles.  
\- Tu es têtue.

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Merci du compliment.  
\- Ce n'est pas un compliment !  
\- Nous devrions attendre la nuit pour partir. Ce sera plus sûr quand nous atteindrons l'autre côté. Il n'y aura que les gardes faisant leur ronde.  
\- Aslinn, comment ça se passe pour le temps ? Demanda son père.  
\- En général, nos heures, nos jours, sont les mêmes, mais s'il y a intervention dans les mondes, le temps ralenti. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous partirez, mais ça ne devrai pas dépasser une semaine dans ce monde.  
\- D'accord. Je retourne au poste, je vais poser quelques jours de repos.

Son père quitta la maison. Aslinn le regarda.

\- Vous n'avez pas des choses à faire avant notre départ ?

Il pensa à Scott, puis à certain membres de la meute.

\- Non.

¤¤¤

Le soir, son père arriva avec Mélissa MacCall. Elle les conduirait à l'emplacement de l'ouverture des deux mondes.

Pendant qu'Aslinn cherchait le passage, son père et lui, disaient au revoir à Mélissa.

\- Fais bien attention à toi Stiles. Tu es comme un deuxième fils pour moi.

Il lui fit un câlin.

\- Tout ira bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

L'infirmière lui sourit. La voix d'Aslinn se fit entendre.

\- J'ai trouvé.  
\- Je la rejoins.

Mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers la maman de son meilleur ami.

\- Vous pourrez dire à Scott que je suis désolé.  
\- Désolé de quoi ?  
\- D'avoir ruiné sa vie.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Je vous laisse en amoureux. J'avais des doutes, Feriel a confirmé. Il ne dit que la vérité.

Il courut vers Aslinn et rit en entendant son père rugir son prénom.

*****

La contelienne passa la première, suivit de Stiles puis le shérif en dernier. Mélissa qui partait vers sa voiture, entendit des bruits de pas. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit quatre ombres passer le portail. Reconnaissant l'une d'elle, elle courut à son tour vers le portail et y plongea dedans avant qu'il ne se referme.


	3. Chapter 3

Aslinn allait fermer le portail quand les quatre ombres ainsi que Mélissa le franchirent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? S'exclama Stiles, mais en parlant doucement.

Scott, Isaac, Peter et Jackson étaient là.

\- Vous pouvez répondre ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau à voix basse.  
\- Ma mère était bizarre, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait, on l'a suivi avec Isaac et Jackson...  
\- Bizarre Scott ? Pas plus que depuis que je connais tout vos petits secrets, et tu n'étais même pas à la maison à mon départ. Dit Mélissa.  
\- J'ai senti une étrange odeur, je l'ai suivi quand je t'ai vu avec ton père et cette charmante jeune fille. Répondit Peter.  
\- Et vous avez sauté dans le portail ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Nous voulions savoir où tu allais. Répondit Isaac.  
\- Et où cette chose nous mener. Répondit Peter.  
\- Et toi Mélissa ? Demanda John.  
\- Quand j'ai vu Scott, je l'ai suivi, puis je devais lui dire quelque chose de la part de Stiles.

Stiles lui sourit. Aslinn ferma le passage.

\- Nous devons rejoindre le Roi Riagal. Lui dit-elle.  
\- Allons-y.  
\- Suivez-nous, mais ne faites pas de bruit.  
\- Stiles, dis-nous au moins où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Jackson.

Au vu de son silence, Aslinn répondit pour lui.

\- Nous sommes sur Contelia, dans les bas fonds du château du roi Riagal, dans le quatrième royaume.  
\- Contelia ?  
\- Quatrième royaume ?

Ils avancèrent puis en arrivant dans une pièce, Aslinn leur montra, sur le pan d'un mur, une immense carte de ce monde.

\- Nous nous trouvons ici, dans le quatrième royaume.

Elle leur montra l'emplacement sur la carte.

 

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Les personnages de contes de fées existent réellement. Dit son père.  
\- Ici c'est le neuvième royaume, votre royaume Stiles.

Elle lui montra les contours du neuvième royaume qui faisait au moins quatre états américain.

¤¤¤

Arrivés devant une porte, la jeune femme tapa d'une certaine façon. Un code.

Un homme imposant leur ouvrit et les fit entrer. Quand tout le monde fut en sécurité dans la pièce, l'homme serra dans ses bras Aslinn.

\- J'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir. J'ai appris que les gardes noirs avaient pu t'approcher.  
\- Je vais bien votre majesté. Ils n'ont pas vu mon visage.

Cet homme était donc le Roi Riagal. Il tiqua à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Aslinn.

\- Ce sont les gardes noirs qui t'ont blessé ?  
\- Blessée ? Où ça ? Tu as mal ? Demanda inquiet le Roi.  
\- J'ai été soigné par la compagne du père du dernier descendant.

Elle montra Mélissa.

\- Ses soins sont très efficaces. Sourit Aslinn.

Le roi s'inclina devant Mélissa.

\- Je vous remercie Milady d'avoir pris soins de ma douce Aslinn.

Il prit de nouveau la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Mon cœur se fragilise quand je sais que tu es blessée. Soupira le roi.

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, sans hésitation.

\- Jeune Snow, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, même si les temps ne sont pas à la joie.  
\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer aussi roi Riagal. Je vous présente mon père.

Le Roi tendit sa main à son père qui la serra.

\- D'après le miroir du temps, vous avez élevé seul votre enfant. Cela n'a pas du être évident, mais de ce que je vois, vous avez un merveilleux garçon.  
\- Merci, votre majesté. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, même si nous avons eu nos moments difficiles.  
\- Et ces hommes? Demanda le Roi.  
\- Des loups. Répondit Aslinn.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Votre aura.

Un couinement se fit entendre. Aslinn sourit.

\- Phelan.

Une petite boule de poil noire et grise courut vers la jeune fille. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Un louveteau ? Il est trop mignon. Dit-il en le caressant.  
\- Il a l'air très jeune. Continua Scott.  
\- A peine deux mois. Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois. Sa mère s'est fait tuer.

A tout de rôle, ils le caressèrent.

\- Pauvre petit. Dit Peter.  
\- C'est la première fois que je le laissais.  
\- Tu lui manquais. Dit le roi avec un tendre sourire. Vous devez être fatigués, j'ai fait préparer la salle norique, il y aura assez de place pour tous, mais pour Milady, cela peut être gênant.  
\- Je vais lui laisser ma chambre Majesté.  
\- Bonne intention ma douce Aslinn. Bien, c'est réglé. Sourit le roi.  
\- Tu dormiras où ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai une pièce.  
\- Sinon Al serait heureux que tu le rejoignes.  
\- Sire je vous en prie.

Le roi rit sous la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille. Il sentit ensuite le regard du Roi sur lui.

 

-Sire ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je suis désolé de mon comportement, mais vous lui ressemblez tellement. Le même teint de porcelaine, les mêmes yeux dorés, les mêmes lèvres en forme de cœur de couleur rosé.  
\- Parlez-moi d'elle. Demanda-t-il.  
-Votre aïeule fut l'une des cinq femmes qui changèrent l'histoire.  
-Cinq femmes ? Demanda Mélissa.  
-Blanche neige, le petit chaperon rouge, Cendrillon, Raiponce et Méline. Elles fondèrent les cinq premiers royaumes et apportèrent la paix sur toutes ces terres. Elles sont toutes mortes à présent. Certains pensent que Méline est encore en vie. L'âge d'or remonte à plus de deux cent ans. Lorsque Blanche neige, Raiponce et bien d'autres ont marqué l'histoire. Les choses se sont bien dégradées depuis cette époque. La fin heureuse n'a pas duré, les jours heureux du bonheur éternel se sont envolés.

Il entendit son père demander aux loups ce qu'ils avaient.

\- J'entends un bruit. Commença Isaac.  
\- Ça fait comme ''psiiitt''. Continua Scott.  
\- Ça vient d'où ? Demanda le Roi.

En même temps les loups montrèrent le sac d'Aslinn.

\- Feriel.

Elle lui confia Phelan pendant qu'elle sortait le livre de son sac.

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Je pensais que tu me considérais autrement que comme un simple livre.  
\- C'est le cas, j'ai juste été...

Les loups et Mélissa regardèrent étonné ce livre qui parlait.

\- Non, non, Aslinn. En plus tu ne m'avais pas scellé, j'ai du frotté mon beau visage contre la toile rêche de ton sac.  
\- Je suis...

Il n'écoutait plus la dispute entre eux, il riait sous les léchouilles que lui faisait Phelan.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore.

Il l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne.

¤¤¤

Après quelques bâillements, le Roi les invita à retrouver leurs chambres.  
Aslinn les amena. Elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient prendre des vêtements dans les armoires, qu'ils étaient magiques s'adaptant au corps de la personne, ainsi ils cacheraient qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce monde.

La pièce où étaient les loups et lui, était grande et le sol était empli de matelas avec des couettes toutes douces et chaudes. Au fond il y avait une pièce où ils pouvaient faire leur toilette. Et la moitié d'un pan de mur était une armoire.

Il voyait bien que les loups voulaient lui poser des questions, mais ils restèrent muets. La fatigue et la découverte de ce nouveau monde pensa-t-il.

Allongé sur l'un des matelas, il se demanda s'il serait à la hauteur des espérances de tous, le sauveur de ce monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Stiles et les loups furent réveillés par Aslinn. La jeune fille les guida dans le couloir, elle alla réveiller Mélissa, puis elle les amena à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner avec le roi.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda la jeune contélienne.  
\- Oui, merci Aslinn. Répondit son père.

Stiles confirma à son tour, les loups, eux inclinèrent juste la tête. Phelan était de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Ces tenues sont sympas. S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Le couturier du roi les as fait pour les invités, chaque vêtements sont unique. Ce que vous portez, vous appartient.  
\- Sérieux ? Demanda Scott surpris.  
\- Je suis toujours sérieuse.

Il sourit devant l'air de la jeune fille. En entrant dans la salle à manger, un jeune homme assez grand, brun comme l'ébène, les yeux verts, les sourcils froncés, s'avança vivement vers eux et se planta devant Aslinn. Son visage passa de colérique à presque larmoyant.

\- Lili.

Le jeune homme serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre cette nuit pour me rassurer ?  
\- Pourquoi je serai venu dans votre chambre prince Alastar.  
\- Lili, appelles moi Al. Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi poli en mon encontre ? Tu es quand même ma sœur.  
\- Sœur ? Tu es une princesse Aslinn ? Demanda-t-il.

Toujours enserrée dans les bras du prince, elle lui répondit.

\- Non, je ne suis pas la fille de sang du Roi.  
\- Mais je t'ai élevé ainsi. Répondit le Roi qui entrait dans la salle. Al, peux-tu libérer Aslinn de ton étreinte, tu vas la briser.

Le prince s'exécuta. Aslinn s'inclina face au Roi, ils l'imitèrent tous.

\- Allons, allons, pas tant de cérémonie, allons manger.

Le roi s'installa en bout de table. Il se plaça sur sa gauche avec Scott, Jackson et Isaac. Sur sa droite, se trouvait son père, le prince, Peter et Aslinn. Il était légèrement tendu d'être près de Scott, mais une boule de poils sur ses genoux le fit se détendre.

\- Phelan.  
\- Laisses Aslinn, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Il me fait passer pour une mauvaise maman à vous quémander ainsi de la nourriture. Il donne l'impression que je le nourris pas.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Vu son petit ventre rond, je vois bien que tu le nourris bien, il est juste gourmand.  
\- Comme sa maman. Répondit le roi.

Ce qui fait rougir Aslinn.

\- Roi Riagal, comment pensez-vous que je puisse accéder au neuvième royaume ? Comment puis-je défaire la régente du trône ?  
\- Grâce au sceau sacré.  
\- Je n'ai rien qui correspond.  
\- Nous le savons. Le sceau est quelque part dans le cinquième royaume.  
\- Vous l'avez trouvé Sire. S'extasia Aslinn.  
\- Oui. Après ton départ, nous avons finit la traduction.  
\- La traduction ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Certains renégats, qui luttent dans le secret contre la régente, ont trouvé une lettre dans l'ancien langage de Contelia. L'emblème de Blanche Neige y était apposé. Depuis que nous l'avons, mon fils et moi le traduisons. Il y est dit que le sceau qui révèlera l'héritier du trône a été placé en sécurité dans le cinquième royaume. Je te donnerai toutes les indications Aslinn, et tu les y guideras.  
\- Oui sire.  
\- Et si ce sceau ne réagit pas à ma présence ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Aslinn, ne serait pas allée vers vous si vous n'étiez pas le réel descendant.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Il regarda la jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête, les joues rougies.

\- Vous le serez en tant voulu jeune Snow.

Aslinn releva vivement la tête. Toutes rougeurs ayant disparu de ses joues.

\- Scott, pouvons-nous échangés de place ?  
\- Euh oui bien sûr.

 

Ils changèrent de place.

\- Phelan, viens sûr moi. Stiles, ne lâchez surtout pas ma main.

La jeune fille entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle prit ensuite la parole tout en regardant le Roi.

\- Elle arrive.

Elle regarda ensuite chaque personne à la table.

\- Ne dîtes pas un mot en dehors des salutations et baissez la tête, il vaut mieux que vous évitiez son regard.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, ses cheveux sont longs malgré qu'ils soient remontés en queue de cheval, ils sont de couleurs rouges comme un feu ardent, ses yeux sont de couleur lie-de-vin, rouge violet. Elle portait une robe noire avec des reflets verts, qui dessinait sa silhouette fine. Le roi Riagal inclina légèrement la tête, ils l'imitèrent. 

\- Régente. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite en cette heure ?  
\- A ma dernière visite, je n'ai pas vu la sans nom. Cela ne m'a pas contrarié, mais j'ai ouïe dire qu'une renégate à la même apparence qu'elle s'est battue contre mes gardes noirs et qu'elle avait été blessée.  
\- Comme vous le voyez régente, ma douce Aslinn est présente et en bonne santé. Si elle était absente la dernière fois, c'est que je l'avais envoyé chercher mes amis, ici présent, dans la forêt des douceurs.  
\- Dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas perdue en revenant, cela vous aurait débarrassé de cette fille sans nom. Déjà qu'aucun homme digne de ce nom la prendra en épousailles, vous allez devoir la garder avec vous comme un poids jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Enfin à part si votre fils décide de perdre sa dignité et de l'épouser.

Il en avait assez entendu. Il voyait les larmes qu'elle retenait et sentit sa prise devenir plus forte sur sa main.

\- Vous avez tort régente, je remercie tous les jours les dieux de m'avoir fait rencontrer une fille aussi magnifique et merveilleuse qu'Aislinn. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois régente, ma douce fiancée a tout pour rendre un homme heureux, et je suis fier d'être celui qu'elle ait choisit.  
\- Eh bien, vous pourrez donc vous débarrez de cette fille pour des noces Roi Riagal.  
\- Je serai le plus perdu, quand ce jeune homme la prendra en épousailles.

La régente avait son visage tendu trahissant sa colère.

\- Bien, je vous laisse festoyer.

Elle s'en alla laissant derrière elle une lourde ambiance. Aslinn lui lâcha la main et se leva en déposant au sol Phelan.

\- Excusez-moi, je souhaite me retirer un moment.  
-Tu peux te retirer. Dit le roi.

Elle s'inclina et quitta la salle à manger. Il se leva à son tour, mais le roi le retint par le poignet gauche.

\- J'apprécie que vous vouliez l'accompagner, mais elle a besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle ne montrera rien de ce qu'elle ressent si vous êtes auprès d'elle.

Il regarda la porte où elle venait de sortir puis la peluche vivante qui couinait à ses pieds. Il prit Phelan dans ses bras.

\- Elle ne montre pas sa peine devant toi non plus.

Le louveteau se blottit contre son ventre.

\- J'espère que ce qu'à dit la régente sur Lili ... Commença le prince.  
\- Je me fou de ce qu'elle a dit. S'exclama-t-il vivement en lui coupant la parole. Mon avis sur Aslinn ne changera pas, quoique cette maudite femme puisse dire.

Son père, Mélissa et les loups sourirent, tous de son avis.

\- Hier vous avez dit que Stiles ressemble à son aïeule, alors pourquoi la régente ne l'a pas remarqué ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Lili a certains pouvoirs. Grâce à la connexion de leurs mains, elle a caché la réelle identité du jeune Snow. Répondit le prince.

Il n'eut plus aucun doute après avoir vu la régente, il allait détruire cette dernière et prendre sa place légitime sur le trône du neuvième royaume.


	5. Chapter 5

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Aslinn les rejoint dans la salle de réunion. Stiles fut en colère en la voyant marché tête basse, évitant les regards. Cette maudite régente l'avait blessée. Le roi montra à la jeune fille les plans où se trouvait le sceau.

\- Cela ne sera pas évident de l'atteindre. Traversé le sixième royaume sera le plus difficile. Les gardes noirs ont leur caserne là-bas. Dit Aslinn.  
\- Leur caserne ? Demanda son père.  
\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la régente tient en son pouvoir les dirigeants des autres royaumes. La reine Etaine est une femme douce et assez fragile. Elle est montée sur le trône trop tôt à la mort de son père. Aucun époux ne l'épaule non plus. De ce fait, la régente en a profité pour la manipuler. La reine Etaine a peur de la régente, elle fait donc tout ce qu'elle veut. Les gardes de la régente sont pour la plupart, des hommes, des jeunes garçons du sixième royaume. Pour la régente, perdre des hommes dans la bataille ne la dérange pas, ils n'appartiennent pas à son royaume. Quoique même si ça avait été le cas, cela ne la toucherai pas.

Il vit Aislinn froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle examinait toujours la carte.

\- Le sceau se trouve dans la forêt de lumière. Le mieux serait de passer par le royaume souterrain à la frontière du sixième et du troisième royaume.  
\- C'est trop dangereux Lili. Dit le prince.  
\- C'est le moins risqué.  
\- Tu auras 4 loups avec toi.

Aslinn regarda Scott, Peter, Jackson et Isaac, puis baissa de nouveau la tête.

\- Nos loups ont du mal à nager par rapport à leur masse musculaire, est-ce votre cas ?  
\- Non, nous n'avons pas ce problème. Répondit Scott.  
\- Je ne suis pas un bon nageur. Rétorqua timidement Isaac.  
\- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas nagé. Répondit à son tour son père.  
\- D'accord, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, puis je serai à vos côtés. Dit Aslinn.

Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi, il devait lui redonner le sourire.

 

\- Je me demande si un jour je devrais le chanter.

Tous le regardèrent.

 

\- De quoi parlez-vous majesté ? Demanda le prince.  
\- De la chanson de Blanche Neige.

Avant que quiconque ne demande plus de renseignement, il commença à chanter.

Un jour mon prince viendra.  
Un jour on s'aimera.  
Dans son château heureux comme avant.  
Goûter le bonheur qui nous attend.

*****  
La voix de Stiles était douce, magnifique. Scott qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance, ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter et il le regrettait car il avait une voix merveilleuse.

*****

Quand le printemps, un jour.  
Ranimera l'amour.  
Les oiseaux chanteront.  
Et les cloches sonneront.  
L'union de nos cœurs, un jour.

Le charme qui émanait du futur souverain du neuvième royaume fut brisé par un son aussi doux que la voix du jeune Snow. La jeune Aslinn riait.

*****

Son rire était si doux, Stiles était heureux d'être celui qui lui avait redonner le moral.

\- Merci Stiles.  
\- Je t'en prie.

Il lui sourit. La journée avant qu'ils ne partent, il lui avait montré tout ce qui existé en dessin animé, film, livres sur Blanche Neige. La jeune fille avait trouvé cette chanson amusante.

¤¤¤

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittaient le roi Riagal et le prince Alastar pour se diriger vers le sixième royaume.


	6. Chapter 6

Un valet du Roi, habillé en simple paysan les conduit, à bord d'une chariote couverte, jusqu'à la frontière du sixième royaume. Stiles avait la tête baissée, il portait une tenue avec une capuche, ainsi il pourrait cacher son visage. Il espérait pouvoir atteindre le sceau et reprendre le neuvième royaume. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite, mais pour le moment, il devait devenir Roi. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Aslinn. Elle demandait aux loups comment ils avaient fait sa connaissance. Scott fut celui qui prit la parole en premier.

\- J'ai rencontré Stiles quand nous avions huit ans. Je venais d'aménager à Beacon Hills. Ma mère m'a conduit dans le parc pour que je m'amuse un peu quand je l'ai vu. Il était seul, assis sur un banc. Je suis allé le voir. Il attendait une amie, mais elle n'est pas venue. Nous avons joué ensemble. Nous avons continué à nous voir au parc, puis chez nous. Les années ont passé, nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés. Stiles a toujours été là pour moi. Nous en avons fait tout les deux. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Que t'ai-je fait Stiles ?

Il releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu es un loup par ma faute, j'ai gâché ta vie. Tu dois le ressentir aussi ainsi puisque que tu passes ton temps avec Isaac.  
\- Non, je...  
\- Scott. Tu m'as abandonné pour Allison. Ce qui d'un côté est normal vu que vous sortiez ensembles. Mais j'ai été menacé, frappé, humilié sans que ça ne te touche ou que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Je n'existe plus pour toi.  
\- Stiles.

*****

Peter ressentant le malaise, prit à son tour la parole.

\- J'ai eu une mauvais passe. Je suis celui qui a mordu Scott. Mais j'avais repéré Stiles, puis quand mon neveu est venu me rendre visite à l'hôpital, il était avec lui. Puis après être ennemi, nous sommes devenus amis. Enfin plus ou moins.

*****

Stiles sourit. Sa relation avec Peter était complexe, entre amitié, admiration et un intérêt presque familial.

\- Pour ma part, je connais Stiles depuis le temps des couches culottes. Dit Jackson. Nous étions amis, presque inséparables, mais à l'arrivée de McCall, disons que je n'ai pas supporté de devoir le partager.  
\- Tu l'avoues enfin ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Tu crois que c'est facile à dire, qu'un type hyperactif, agaçant et gros parleur vous manque.

Il sourit tendrement en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues du loup-kanima. Il vit aussi le regard tendre de son père.

\- Je connaissais de vue Stiles depuis deux ans, mais c'est surtout grâce au fait que je sois devenu loup garou et que je fais parti de la meute de Derek, que j'ai pu apprendre à le connaître. Le soir de ma première lune, j'étais enfermé, Stiles est venu m'aider, même s'il ne me connaissait pas à cette époque, avec Derek, mon alpha. Je n'ai jamais pu le lui dire, mais ce geste m'a touché.

Il fut touché d'entendre cela. Il appréciait le loup bouclé, il savait qu'il avait souffert dans sa vie, que ses airs arrogants du début n'étaient qu'une fausse attitude pour montrer qu'il était différent à présent qu'il était un loup, mais au fond il était toujours le garçon fragile battu par son père.

Il regarda chaque loup et finit par Scott. Ce dernier le regardait aussi, il eut l'impression d'être poignardé en voyant le regard triste, dit de chiot, de son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne devait pas craquer aussi vite.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles ne savait pas depuis quand ils roulaient quand le valet s'arrêta.

\- Nous venons d'atteindre Keysitown, Prinsesa maghimagsik mago.  
\- Merci Ouleur. Répondit Aslinn.  
\- Prinsesa mag quoi ? Il t'a appelé comment ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Prinsesa maghimagsik mago, ce qui veut dire princesse magicienne rebelle. Même si je ne me considère pas comme une princesse, le peuple du quatrième royaume me respecte ainsi. Mais comme ils savent aussi que je ne tiens pas à ce titre, ils se sont amusés à ajouter rebelle dans le rang.

Il sourit, il était heureux que malgré les dires de la régente, le personnel apprécie Aslinn.

\- Nous allons descendre, couvrez votre visage Stiles. Même si les habitants de Keysitown vivent librement malgré la régente, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'espions. Nous allons manger à l'auberge du village, elle est réputée pour avoir les meilleurs mets de tout le quatrième royaume. J'espère que vous avez faim.

Aslinn descendit de la chariote, puis l'aida à descendre, elle fit de même avec Mélissa et son père. Les loups purent descendre seuls. Il surprit le regard de Peter envers Aslinn. Son ami serait-il intéressé par la jeune femme ? Il devrait lui en parler. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Rien ne ressemblait à leur ville, loin de là même, il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans le temps et d'être dans le moyen âge, du moins pour les habitations et les vêtements.

\- Suivez-moi. Dit la contelienne.

Ils marchèrent au milieu des gens, il voyait des enfants jouer, il entendait le rire de certaines personnes, ainsi qu'une douce musique. « C'est l'heure du jeu du mouton » Dit un enfant.

\- C'est le village du mouton ici, et nous sommes venus le jour de la fête du mouton. Tout ce que vous trouverez ici à un lien avec cet animal, sauf la viande, c'est un péché d'en manger. Dit Ouleur le valet.

Il acquiesça tout comme son père et Mélissa qui étaient à ses côtés. Il vit les loups en faire de même, ils avaient dû écouter. Il retint un sourire puis un frisson en imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer si l'une des personnes ici savait que quatre d'entre eux étaient des loups.

A l'auberge, ils s'installèrent à l'une des grandes tables. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ronde de partout avec un magnifique sourire vint vers eux.

\- Princesa mago, quelle joie de vous voir à nouveau dans mon établissement.  
\- Pas tant de manière Nania. Je viens faire goûter à mes amis votre délicieuse nourriture.  
\- Je vais donc faire honneur à ma réputation. Vous aimez tout ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous positivement.

\- Bien, bien, je vous amène cela.  
\- Vous venez souvent Aslinn ? Demanda Peter.

Il sourit en voyant son ami aussi poli.

\- Disons qu'il ne passe pas un mois sans que je ne vienne manger ici. Mais ces derniers temps, je suis venue un peu plus souvent.  
\- Comment allons-nous payer ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent de Contelia. Dit son père.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas père de sa ma, de Stiles, j'ai de quoi payé pour vous tous.  
\- Puis le roi m'a donné une bourse pour payer vos frais. Dit le valet.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter. Dit son père.  
\- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas grand-chose.  
\- Voilà les premiers plats. Dit l'aubergiste.

Elle installa sur la table des plats comportant des légumes et de la viande. Il n'avait jamais vu des légumes aussi gros. Elle revient ensuite avec un plat de pommes de terre. Tout cela sentait divinement bon.

\- Bon appétit à tous.  
\- Merci. Dirent-ils en chœur.

La viande était tendre et juteuse, mais pas grasse. Les légumes étaient savoureux, pleins de goûts, pas fades. Les plats furent vite vides vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, mais Nania les remplit rapidement.

\- Rassurez-vous, c'est à volonté. Expliqua Aslinn. Nous ne payons pas le nombre de couverts, ni le nombre de fois qu'elle sert, juste le nombre de plat de départ. Comme elle vous fait découvrir les plats, c'est la formule. Nous aurons ensuite de la tourte de courge et de citrouille, c'est un plaisir sucré.

Il avait hâte d'y goûter.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles n'avait jamais autant mangé même pour Thanksgiving. Il avait son ventre bien rempli, et d'après les gestes des autres sur leurs ventres, il n'était pas le seul.

\- Nous sommes encore loin Aslinn ? Car je pense que je vais faire une sieste cette après-midi. Demanda et dit son père.

La jeune fille lui répondit en souriant.

\- Nous n'atteindrons la première frontière que dans la nuit. Vous pouvez vous reposer.  
\- Prinsesa maghimagsik mago, Nania nous a préparé deux paniers deux plus sans vouloir être plus payé, je crois qu'elle a reconnu sa majesté.  
\- Nania est une femme bien, elle n'apprécie pas le règne de la régente, elle ne dira rien. Je crois même que c'est pour cela qu'elle nous offre ces paniers en plus, pour nous soutenir dans notre mission.  
\- Nous reviendrons quand j'aurais repris ma place sur le trône du neuvième royaume et je la remercierais comme il se doit.

Il sourit. Il y arriverait, il battrait la régente et il deviendrait le roi du neuvième royaume.

¤¤¤

Le soir, ils avaient traversé la première frontière et ils se trouvaient à présent dans le septième royaume. Ils avaient fait une halte pour manger et pour que Ouleur puisse se reposer. Eux, ils pouvaient le faire pendant le trajet, même si certaines secousses n'étaient pas idéales pour un bon repos. Ils étaient dans une forêt enchantée, c'était comme si la nature chantait, certains animaux les approchaient, surtout lui. Il entendit le rire de Jackson.

\- Alors c'était vrai, Blanche Neige parlait et était comprise des animaux, vu que tu es son descendant cela fonctionne avec toi aussi.  
\- La preuve, vu que je suis entouré de loups-garous habituellement. Répondit-il en souriant.

Les autres rirent, même Aslinn et Ouleur. Depuis le repas de midi, il parlait aux loups, mais il avait un peu de mal avec Scott, car ses sentiments pour lui étaient les plus forts. De plus, la mission serait plus agréable s'ils s'entendaient tous.

Après avoir mangé, ils se couchèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à des sacs de couchages, ils avaient laissé la chariote à son père et Mélissa.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'ils reprenaient la route après avoir mangé quelques fruits de la veille.

¤¤¤

Ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant pour remplir les gourdes à la rivière doucereuse. D'après Aslinn, cette eau était des plus pures.

\- Nous arriverons dans la soirée, nous passerons la frontière de nuit. Cela sera très difficile, nous devrons éviter les gardes. Même s'il y en a pas aux autres frontières, mais à celles entourant le sixième royaume en ont. La régente n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Mais ce qui va nous donner un avantage, c'est qu'elle exploite les hommes de la reine Etaine, ils sont fatigués, ils se relâchent un peu passé trois heures du matin. Nous aurons trois heures de marche puis nous descendrons dans le royaume souterrain, nous devrons nager à ce moment-là, mais rassurez-vous, j'utiliserais ma magie si vous avez des soucis, c'est le seul moyen pour arriver au troisième royaume. Si tout se passe bien, nous y seront pour le petit-déjeuner. Dit Aslinn.  
\- Nous y arriverons. Mais attend, cela veut dire que vous ne ferez pas parti du voyage Ouleur ?  
\- Non, majesté, je dois juste vous amener à la frontière du sixième royaume.  
\- Alors avant que j'oublie, merci pour votre aide.  
\- Je vous en prie majesté.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient repris la route jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres crient famines.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Leur dit Ouleur.  
\- Arrivé où ? Demanda Peter.

Le valet sourit à Aslinn. Cette dernière répondit en souriant elle aussi.

\- A wolftown.


	9. Chapter 9

-Wolftown ? S'étonna Stiles.

Au vu des airs ahuris des autres, il n'était pas le seul.

\- Oui. Tous les royaumes n'acceptent pas les loups, mais le septième, si. Le prince en étant un. Votre royaume les acceptait Stiles, jusqu'à ce que la régente prenne le pouvoir. La plupart sont venus ici, du moins, ce qui ont échappé à la chasse. Expliqua Aslinn.

Il serra les poings, cette régente l'écœurait de plus en plus. Elle allait souffrir lors de leur rencontre.

\- Ce village est un refuge pour les loups des autres royaumes. Quand j'ai trouvé Phelan, je l'ai amené ici, mais Marcus, le chef, m'a confié qu'il s'était lié à moi, qu'il ne se développerait pas avec un autre humain.  
\- Développer ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Phelan est un loup-garou, comme vous, il deviendra humain pour se changer au moment des pleines lunes. Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi pour vous ?  
\- Nous pouvons nous transformer en loup entier, mais seulement après un grand sacrifice. Nous changeons nos aspects en devenant loup, visage, mains, c'est tout. Expliqua Peter.  
\- Je suis sûre que les loups d'ici seront heureux de parler avec vous.

Ils descendirent de la chariote. Une petite fille courut vers eux avant de sauter dans les bras d'Aslinn.

\- Lili !  
\- Bonjour princesse Flona.  
\- Flona, soit un peu plus respectueuse.  
\- Mais... Dit la petite en faisant la moue.  
\- Ce n'est rien Marcus, je ne suis pas une vrai princesse de toute façon.  
\- Tu l'es plus que certaine qui porte une couronne.

La petite descendit des bras d'Aslinn, laissant la place pour une étreinte entre la jeune fille et l'homme.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'amènes des nouveaux habitants ?  
\- Non, nous faisons juste une pause. Mais je t'amène notre futur.

Elle lui fit signe, il s'avança en enlevant sa capuche. Il vit les yeux de Marcus changer de couleur, devenant or au lieu de vert, mais il était sûr que cet homme était un alpha et non un bêta. Une nouvelle chose différente entre les loups d'ici et les siens. L'homme mit un genou à terre face à lui.

\- Par Amarok, tu l'as retrouvé. Majesté Snow.  
\- Relevez-vous, je vous en prie.

Marcus se redressa ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- Vous allez nous sauver.  
\- Je l'espère.

L'homme regarda ensuite son père, Mélissa, puis ses amis. Il fixa un moment Scott.

\- Vous êtes liés aux loups, comme l'est Aslinn. D'ailleurs, où est Phelan ?  
\- J'ai préféré le laisser avec le Roi Riagal au château. Notre mission n'est pas sûre.  
\- J'avais raison de te le laisser, tu fais une excellente mère pour lui.  
\- Merci Marcus.

Il sentit sa veste se faire tirer vers le bas, il vit la petite fille.

\- Oui princesse Flona ?

Elle lui fit signe de se pencher. Elle lui murmura dans l'oreille...

\- Ton compagnon est triste, tu dois lui faire un bisou.

Il la regarda en écarquillant ses yeux. Son compagnon ? Il lui répondit en murmurant à son tour à son oreille.

\- Mon quoi? Qui ?  
\- Le brun avec une mâchoire de travers et des yeux de louveteau.

Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, Scott était et il était pour lui, son compagnon ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avant de partir jouer avec d'autres enfants.

\- Tout va bien Stiles ?  
\- Oui. A part que j'ai un peu faim.  
\- Nous serions honorés si vous acceptiez de venir à notre table. Dit Marus.  
\- Avec grand plaisir.  
\- Le repas est prêt. Dit une femme aussi ronde et joviale que l'était Nania.  
\- Allons-y.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une grande table dans la grande cour qui abritait plusieurs grandes tables.

\- Les loups mangent ensembles, ils sont une grande famille. Lui expliqua Aslinn.

Il acquiesça. Peter lui avait dit qu'au temps où sa sœur Talia, la mère de Derek, était l'alpha, loups et humains connaissant leurs natures, vivaient ensembles.

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur pour tous, et un peu troublé par la révélation de Flona pour lui, qu'ils commencèrent à manger.


	10. Chapter 10

Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne ambiance, Stiles parlait avec Marcus, Aslinn, son père et Mélissa de Phelan. Il apprit que lorsqu'Aslinn aurait trouvé un être à aimer, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, complétant sa famille, Phelan deviendrait un bébé humain, pour ne redevenir loup qu'à la pleine lune. Il avait remarqué l'attention de Peter en apprenant cela. Ses loups et ceux de Marcus parlaient des différences entre eux. Quand la petite Flona, surnommée princesse Flona vint sur lui, il se rappela de la révélation de cette dernière. Il était le compagnon de Scott, de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur, de celui qui s'était éloigné de lui.

\- Il est vraiment triste sans toi.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le murmure de la petite.

\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Papa dit que je vois le cœur des loups. C'est un don.  
\- Il a raison, tu dois en être fière.

La petite lui sourit. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait été un peu gênée, quand il lui avait demandé comment elle savait pour le lien de compagnon, cela ne devait pas être évident pour une enfant d'avoir un tel pouvoir.

\- J'irai parler avec mon compagnon. Merci Flona.

La petite lui fit un bisou sur sa joue gauche avant de partir jouer avec d'autres enfants.

¤¤¤

Après le repas, ils repartirent. Ils devaient arriver à la tombée de la nuit. Marcus leur avait donné de quoi manger pour la soirée.

¤¤¤

Il voulait parler avec Scott, mais il ne pensait pas qu'entourer des autres était le mieux pour parler de leurs sentiments.

La chariote s'arrêta.

\- Comme vous l'avez demandé Prinsesa maghimagsik mago, je me suis arrêté avant la frontière, au rocher d'argent de la lune.  
\- Merci Ouleur.

Ils descendirent de la chariote, la nuit tombait.

Aslinn les regarda.

\- Pour éviter qu'il n'ait pas d'ennui, je préfère qu'il parte avant d'arriver à la frontière, nous ferons le reste du trajet à pieds.  
\- Tu as raison. Merci Ouleur de nous avoir amené jusqu'ici. Faites attention à vous pour le retour.  
\- Merci Majesté. Prenez garde à vous aussi. Tous.

Ils le saluèrent quand il partit.

\- Nous devons nous mettre en route. Dit Aslinn.

¤¤¤

Ils marchaient depuis peu, mais la nuit était vite tombée, puis dans les bois la lune ne passait pas pour les éclairer.

\- Aslinn, je veux bien qu'on doit avancer, mais nous ne voyons rien et...  
\- Merde !

Jackson venait de s'entraver.

\- Désolée. Dit la jeune contelienne. Je connais tellement cette forêt que je n'y ai pas pensée.

Elle fit apparaitre des petites boules de lumières devant chacun d'eux.

\- Waw. S'exclamèrent Isaac et Scott.

Il sourit, puis fronça les sourcils à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu connais bien cette forêt ?  
\- Je...  
\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas... Si tu ne veux pas en parler...  
\- Le Roi Riagal m'a trouvé ici. Comme vous le savez, je suis la fille adoptive de Roi Riagal. J'ai été abandonné dans cette forêt, du moins je le penses. Le peu de souvenir que j'ai de mon enfance, c'est les moments à crapahuter dans cette forêt, à manger des fruits des bois, des noix et des noisettes et à parler avec Feriel.... Mince.

Il la vit se stopper et ouvrir son sac pour en sortir le livre de la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée.

Rien.

\- Feriel ?  
\- Je ne te parle plus. Tu as oublié de me sceller, puis là de me sortir, me considérant comme un simple livre.  
\- Je suis désolée, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe....  
\- Plus un mot. Je te boude.

Aslinn soupira, puis scella le livre avant de le ranger.

\- Il va se calmer.

Même si ce moment avait coupé la révélation de la jeune fille, il avait bien vu que cela avait touché tout le monde.

¤¤¤

Il entendit son père demander à Melissa si cela allait. C'était vrai qu'ils marchaient depuis un moment.

\- Nous allons faire une pause, nous y sommes presque.

Ils sortirent les vivres que Marcus leur avait donnés et ils mangèrent assis au sol sur une couverture immense qu'Aslinn avait fait apparaitre.

¤¤¤

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils repartaient. Aslinn s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir se reposer plus, mais ils devaient passer la frontière de nuit.

Malheureusement, à peine l'avait-il passé, qu'ils entendirent une cloche sonner.

\- Nous avons été repéré. Courrez droit devant vous sans un regard en arrière. Leur dit Aslinn.

 

Ils coururent donc. Il remercia Isaac et Jackson qui soutenaient son père et Melissa.

Quand ils purent voir la lune, ils durent freiner leur course. Ils étaient arrivés au bord d'une falaise.

\- Tu es sûr de ta route ? Demanda Jackson à Aslinn.  
\- Oui. Ayez confiance en moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et leur jeta un sort à tous.

\- Sautez.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est la limite pour le monde souterrain. Quand vous serez dans l'eau, suivez la lumière verte, elle vous conduira à la grotte d'entrée. Dîtes au garde que je vous envoie et que vous êtes prêts aux paroles de l'anneau.

Elle enleva son sac et lui tendit.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Je vais les retenir. Feriel doit rester au sec.  
\- On va dans l'eau.

Elle leur sourit.

\- Vous verrez.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ils arrivent, partez. Je vous rejoindrez. Vous devez attendre le neuvième royaume Stiles et reprendre le trône.

Il acquiesça. 

\- Allons-y.

Il partit en courant et sauta. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les autres avaient aussi sauté. Ils devaient réussir leur mission et il avait confiance en Aslinn, elle les retrouverait.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles et les autres avaient sauté. Mais au contact de l'eau, il comprit ce qu'Aslinn avait voulu dire, même s'ils étaient dans l'eau, c'était comme s'ils étaient entourés d'une combinaison les protégeant. La lumière verte apparut, ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Quand ils sortirent de l'eau, leur protection magique disparue ainsi que la lumière verte.

\- On est vraiment sec. Dit Jackson.  
\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il à tous, mais surtout son père et Melissa.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas fiston.  
\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Attendre ce qu'ils ont à dire. Dit-il en montrant des gardes arriver vers eux.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda ces derniers.

Il se plaça face à eux.

\- La Prinsesa maghimagsik mago Aslinn nous envoie. Nous sommes prêts pour les paroles de l'anneau.  
\- Suivez-nous.

La grotte qui paraissait sombre, s'éclaircissait grâce à des cristaux lumineux. C'était très beau, mais pas autant que la ville souterraine où ils arrivaient.

\- C'est incroyable.  
\- Magnifique.

Un jeune homme aussi brun et bronzé que Scott vint à leur rencontre. Les gardes firent une révérence face à lui, il fit de même. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les autres faire de même.

\- Cas, ces personnes sont ici de la part d'As. Ils sont prêts à faire appel à l'anneau pour la vérité.  
\- Bien, mais avant, vous, levez votre capuche que je vois votre regard. Dit le chef en le pointant.

Si Aslinn leur avait dit de venir, elle leur faisait confiance, puis l'un des garde avait surnommé la contelienne As. Il baissa donc sa capuche. L'homme en face de lui écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à genoux.

\- Majesté Snow.

Les gardes et les autres personnes autour firent de même.

\- Relevez-vous, je vous en prie.  
\- C'est un tel honneur de vous avoir chez nous, Majesté Snow.  
\- Stiles, appelez-moi juste Stiles. Et vraiment, relevez-vous.

Il était gêné de les voir à genoux devant lui. Le chef se releva, les autres firent de même.

\- Vous n'avez pas à passer par l'anneau de la vérité Majesté Stiles. Vous êtes, vous et vos amis, les bienvenus.  
\- Nous vous remercions. Par contre, Aslinn doit être entrain de combattre des gardes noirs et...  
\- Lucius, Calvan, allez voir. Dit le chef.  
\- Oui Cas.

Les deux garçons nommés s'en allèrent.

\- Je vais vous conduire dans un habitat pour la nuit, nous parlerons demain.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas dormir sans savoir si Aslinn va bien, puis vous nous accordez le gite comme ça, juste car je suis le descendant Snow.  
\- Oui et non, Aslinn est quelqu'un d'important pour nous, elle nous a aidés à construire notre cité quand nous avons été chassés.  
\- Chassé ? Par la régente ?  
\- Oui. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à ce moment-là, mais elle nous a conduits ici dans cette grotte où personne n'allait. Malgré les années, elle nous a toujours aidés, soit pour la nourriture, soit pour les habits. Sa magie a aussi été très utile. Si elle vous a conduit à nous, c'est que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Puis vous êtes le jeune Snow.  
\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?  
\- Votre regard, votre teint, vous lui ressemblez. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de la connaitre, mais j'ai vu des peintures d'elle.

Un bâillement se fit entendre.

\- Désolé. Dit son père.  
\- Je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez dormir.  
\- Je...  
\- Je vous ferai appeler des qu'elle sera là.  
\- Tu dois te reposer, même si tu ne dors pas. Lui dit Scott.  
\- D'accord.

Les habitants étaient comme des tentes, mais avec des tissus très épais et des matelas pour dormir.

\- Nous vous remercions.  
\- Cas.  
\- Merci Cas.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur des matelas. Peu de temps après, il entendit les légers ronflements de certains. Lui, n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Trop de choses à penser. Ils avaient une longue journée demain, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aslinn. Il prit Feriel et l'ouvrit.

\- Je ne te réveille pas ? Un livre dort-il ?  
\- Quand je suis scellé, c'est comme si je dormais. Je connais ces cristaux, vous êtes dans le monde souterrain. Aslinn doit...Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- Nous avons été séparé. Elle a éloigné les gardes noirs pendant que nous nous échappions.  
\- Nous devons la retrouver.  
\- Le chef d'ici, Cas, a envoyé des hommes à lui à sa recherche.  
\- D'accord. Tenez-moi au courant, majesté.

Il acquiesça, le livre s'assombrit. Malgré qu'ils s'étaient disputés, Feriel tenait à la jeune fille. Il espérait qu'elle revienne vite.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles tournait pour la énième fois quand Scott l'enlaça, ce qui le figea.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Lui murmura le brun.  
\- Et tu crois que comme ça j'y arriverai ?  
\- Nous avons déjà dormi dans cette position.

Il se sentit rougir en entendant cela.

\- Ton cœur bat vite.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à pas dire des conneries pareilles aussi.

Il se tendit un peu plus quand il sentit le sourire du brun sur la peau de son cou.

\- Reposes-toi, Majesté.

Il le frappa comme il le put sur le bras avant de tenter de se détendre.

¤¤¤

Il dut y arriver car un jeune homme l'appelait.

\- Majesté, Cas aimerait vous voir, cela concerne As.  
\- J'arrive.

Il essaya de se déloger des bras de Scott, mais ce dernier se réveilla.

\- Dors Stiles.  
\- Je dois y aller, c'est à propos d'Aslinn.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Ils se levèrent en silence et suivit le jeune homme qui l'avait réveillé. En arrivant dans une des tentes, il vit la jeune contelienne.

\- Aslinn.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Comment tu vas ? Tu es blessée !

Il vit le sang coulant sur son bras droit.

 

\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- Je vais appeler ma mère. Dit Scott.  
\- Que fais la mère de ce jeune homme ? Demanda Cas dès que Scott soit sorti.  
\- Elle fait des soins incroyables. répondit la jeune fille.  
\- Mieux que les plaquages de Lidana ?  
\- Oui.

Quand il aura repris le trône du neuvième royaume, il ferait que son peuple ait accès à la médecine.

\- Oh mon dieu Aslinn.  
\- Mélissa.

Les deux femmes avaient liés des liens pendant leur voyage.

\- Messieurs, pouvez-vous sortir, elle a besoin d'intimité.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier ma mère. Dit Scott en entraînant Cas dehors.

A l'extérieur, il regarda sa montre, il s'était assoupi une bonne heure. Il réalisa une chose.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ici ? Je veux dire vous avez bien fait attention que vous n'étiez pas suivi après la recherche d'Aslinn ?

Il vit le chef sourire.

\- Vous pensez à notre sécurité alors que vous ne nous connaissez pas.  
\- Vous nous avez fait confiance à notre arrivée, Aslinn vous respecte puis je suis le futur Roi du royaume, il est normal que je fasse attention à mon peuple.  
\- Vous voulez dire...  
\- Que vous quitterez cette grotte ? Oui. Même si j'avoue que vous avez fait un incroyable travail, vous ne serez plus obligé de vous cacher.  
\- Merci Majesté.

Il entendit un bâillement retenu, il vit que Scott était épuisé.

\- Vas te coucher.

Pour ne pas le laisser le contredire, il lui caressa ses cheveux, puis sa joue gauche. Son compagnon avait fermé les yeux à son toucher. C'était vrai, Scott était son compagnon, c'était peut-être pour cela que même s'il était humain, il avait pu se détendre et s'endormir dans ses bras tout à l'heure.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?  
\- J'attends que ta mère et Aslinn sortent et je viendrais.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les deux femmes sortirent de la tente.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il à Mélissa.  
\- Elle ne doit pas forcer sur son bras et se reposer.  
\- Je ne pourrais le faire que lorsque nous aurons renversé la régente. Je dois rester aux côtés de Stiles.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Lui dit-il.  
\- De toute façon, pour le moment, elle va se reposer et vous aussi. Dit Cas. Vous verrez demain pour la suite de votre mission. Mais une chose est sûre, nous allons vous aider.

Il lui serra la main, enfin il prit son avant bras dans une poigne, comme il avait vu faire plus tôt.

\- Merci.


	13. Chapter 13

Avant d'aller se recoucher, Stiles donna son sac à Aslinn.

\- Feriel s'est inquiété, tu devrais le rassurer.  
\- Merci Stiles.

Il rentra dans la tente, puis s'allongea sur son matelas. Scott le prit contre lui, il se retrouva son nez dans le cou du brun. Il adorait l'odeur de son meilleur ami. Il passa son bras droit autour des hanches de ce dernier avant de se figer en entendant Scott lui parler. Il avait cru qu'il dormait.

\- Comment va Aslinn ?

Il n'arrivait pas à parler tellement il se sentait gêné.

\- Stiles ?

Oh mon dieu, la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom l'avait frémir. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Ta mère a dit qu'elle a besoin de repos et qu'elle ne doit pas trop utiliser son bras droit, mais elle est têtue donc nous reprendrons la route comme prévu demain matin de bonne heure. Par contre nous devrons l'aider pour qu'elle n'utilise pas trop son bras droit.  
\- Pas de souci.

Il s'était détendu au fur et à mesure. Il sentait que c'était le moment d'avoir la conversation.

\- Scott.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je, enfin l'autre jour...

Il soupira, il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet.

\- Stiles, dis-moi.

Scott venait de lui relever le visage. Il voyait à peine le contour de son visage, pourtant il savait que son meilleur ami le fixait dans les yeux.

\- Je suis ton compagnon. Je sais que tu me considères que comme un ami, je me demande encore pourquoi et...

Il se fut quand les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- Je ne te considère plus comme un simple ami depuis un moment, c'était pour cela que je passais mon temps avec Isaac, je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais le fait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, sentiments amoureux. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu ce que la petite Flona t'a dit, cela a juste confirmé ce que je ressentais. Mais toi ? Tu me vois comment ?  
\- Comme ça.

Il posa sa main droite sur la nuque de Scott et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla blotti dans les bras de son compagnon. Il sourit, il était officiellement le compagnon de son meilleur ami. Il eut du mal à quitter les bras de son brun, mais il devait aller voir Aslinn et Cas.

A sa sortie de la tente, un homme le conduit dans une autre qui servait de salle de bain. Dans un coin se trouvait un grand bac d'eau, avec au-dessus un autre bac plus petit. Il devait regardait cela un peu trop longtemps car le jeune homme lui expliqua l'installation.

\- Cette tente est proche de la cavité de la grotte où la source coule. Elle vient dans le petit bac puis grâce à une pierre magique, elle se chauffe en venant dans le grand bac. Pour le vider, vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer ici, l'eau partant directement dans la terre, aussi grâce à la magie.

Une baignoire sympa.

\- Le petit bac d'à côté c'est pareil.

Une sorte de lavabo.

\- Nous avons des pierres magiques pour avoir de l'eau chaude dans chaque point d'eau. Sauf celui pour boire bien entendu. Ceci parfumera votre bain, et pour vous rincer, vous pouvez le faire ici, vous vous placer là et vous tirez sur ceci.

Une douche.

\- Ah et si vous devez, enfin, soulager une envie, c'est ici. Cela évacue aussi grâce à la magie. Pour vous nettoyer prenez ceci.

Il lui tendit des feuilles, mais en main elles étaient douces. Ils avaient toutes les commodités

\- J'oubliais, après votre bain, vous avez ce linge pour vous essuyer et nous vous avons amené de nouveaux vêtements. Je vous attends dehors. Prenez votre temps Majesté, ensuite je vous conduirais vous restaurer.  
\- Merci...  
\- Dalen, Majesté.  
\- Dalen et appelles-moi Stiles.  
\- Mais, je... Ce sera un honneur.

Le jeune homme sortit.

¤¤¤

Il avait essayé de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le bain, mais il devait avouer que ces derniers jours, ne pas pouvoir se laver lui avait terriblement manqué et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Dalen le conduisit dans une autre tente où se trouvaient déjà Cas et Aslinn assis autour d'une grande table emplie de mets plus copieux les uns que les autres.

\- Bonjour vous deux.  
\- Bonjour Ma...Stiles. Dirent-ils en même temps, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il s'assit en face d'eux.

\- Comment vas-tu Aslinn ? Cela ne te fait pas trop mal ?  
\- Non, ça va, les soins de Melissa m'ont fait du bien.

La maman de Scott leur avait donné une mallette à pharmacie avant qu'ils ne partent, mais comme elle était ensuite venue, valait mieux que ce soit elle qui s'en occupe.

\- Tant mieux. Et avec Feriel ?  
\- Les choses sont arrangées.  
\- Bien. Cas, encore merci de votre hospitalité.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose.  
\- Si, c'est beaucoup. Vous avez pris des risques pour nous et pour être aller sauver Aslinn. Et j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition de nous aider.  
\- Avant d'en parler, mangez, nous aurons le temps de discuter de cela à l'arrivée de vos amis.

Il acquiesça après un avoir jeté un regard à Aslinn.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles était en train de manger avec Aslinn et Cas quand il sentit des bras l'étreindre et un baiser sur sa nuque. Il rougit face aux deux contéliens.

\- Bonjour mon petit hamster. Bonjour Aslinn, Cas.  
\- Bonjour Scott. Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Il ne fut pas longtemps gêné que son père, Melissa et la reste de la meute arrivèrent.

\- Sympa leur salle de bain. Dit Isaac.  
\- On va enfin pouvoir se laver. Sourit Melissa.  
\- Vous verrez, autant la douche que le bain, c'est très agréable.  
\- Je me disais que tu avais une odeur différente. Dit Scott en le reniflant.  
\- Dalen m'a montré un flacon blanc.  
\- C'est à base de fleur d'acacias. Expliqua Cas.  
\- Ça sent très bon. Dit-il. Scott, lève ton nez de mon cou.

Il rougit sous le regard de tous.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être gêné Stiles, il est normal pour un couple de compagnon de réagir de cette façon. Dit Aslinn.  
\- Comment tu sais ce que nous sommes ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- J'avais déjà remarqué vos regards, puis vos auras sont liées, et pour finir je connais beaucoup de choses sur les loups étant donné que j'en élève un.  
\- Même une étrangère avait remarqué votre attirance. Il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte vous aussi. Dit Jackson.  
\- Comme tu t'es rendu compte de ton attirance pour Isaac ? Lui répondit-il.

Il sourit fier de lui en voyant l'ancien kanima rougir.

\- Vous êtes amusants, avec vous le neuvième royaume va réellement changer. Dit Cas. Ne vous retenez pas, manger.

¤¤¤

Après le petit-déjeuner, à tour de rôle, son père, Melissa et la meute allèrent se rafraichir et changer de vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, il parla de la suite des évènements avec Cas et Aslinn.

\- Nous sommes prêts à vous suivre Stiles.  
\- Je vous remercie, mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous alliez dans le neuvième royaume.

Il regarda la contelienne.

\- Tu dois connaitre des personnes qui voudront se rallier à notre cause.  
\- Oui.  
\- Peux-tu dire qui et où ils se trouvent à Cas ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Cas, tu amènes ensuite tout le monde aux portes du palais, où nous vous attendrons pour reprendre le trône. Tous unis, nous renverserons la régente.  
\- Vous parlez comme un futur Roi juste, nous serons donc à vos côtés, Majesté.

Il lui sourit.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient repris la route depuis deux heures. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dans une grotte tellement le village était mignon et que les cristaux magiques éclairaient comme le soleil. Ils s'étaient demandés comme ils allaient remonter quand ils avaient vu un ascenseur, Dalen leur avait dit qu'il fonctionnait grâce à la magie. Avec celle d'Aslinn en plus, ils avaient pu tous monter en une seule fois. Ils étaient sortis par une autre grotte cachée par des feuillages dans la vallée florale du troisième royaume.

Ils étaient en train de marcher au milieu des fleurs de mille couleurs sentant divinement bon, mais c'était un peu difficile pour les loups, les odeurs agressaient leurs sens olfactifs. Aslinn leur avait proposé de lancer un sort pour bloquer les odeurs, mais ils avaient refusé. Feriel leur avait appris que tant qu'elle ne serait pas soignée, utiliser la magie fatiguée énormément la jeune femme. Alors les loups couvraient leurs visages d'une main avec un mouchoir.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Oui. Vous voyez le grand arbre bleu qui croise l'arbre vert.  
\- Oui.  
\- La sortie de la vallée est là.

Il prit la main libre de son compagnon et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Courage.

¤¤¤

Il sourit avec son père et Melissa en regardant les loups respirer à fond maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la vallée.

\- Ça sent la menthe non ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Nous sommes dans la forêt menthée, toutes les feuilles sont mangeables.  
\- Elles ont le même goût que l'odeur ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Oui. Goutez.

Chacun prirent une feuille, c'était comme mangeait un bonbon à la menthe. C'était agréable d'avoir ce goût dans la bouche.

\- Aslinn, si nous en prenons, cela se conservera bien ? Demanda Melissa.  
\- Si vous les cueillez feuille par feuille, vous pouvez les garder quelques jours cinq maxi, mais si vous prenez par petites branches, vous pourrez les garder deux semaines.

Ils prirent donc quelques petites branches dans les sacs qu'ils avaient, même s'ils devraient être rentrés d'ici là, mais on ne savait jamais. Puis ils cueillirent quelques feuilles pour la journée.

¤¤¤

Ils arrivaient en fin de journée à la frontière du cinquième royaume. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour al nuit et traverser au levé du jour.

¤¤¤

Ils marchaient depuis cinq heures quand Aslinn s'arrêta soudainement.

\- Aslinn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est trop silencieux.  
\- Les gardes noirs ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas cette aura que je ressens, mais celle des fées.  
\- Des fées ? S'exclama surpris Jackson.  
\- Oui. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore à la forêt de lumière, elles ne devraient pas être là, elles ne sortent jamais.  
\- C'est vrai, mais il est rare qu'une magie aussi puissante touche ma terre.

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler. C'était une femme aux cheveux argent, portant une très belle robe blanche avec des effets bleuté. Ses ailes avaient l'air si fragiles qu'il avait l'impression que rien qu'en les touchant elles se casseraient.

\- Reine Sylli.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Reine Sylli.

Cette femme était donc Reine. Il imita Aslinn quand cette dernière fit une révérence. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les autres faisaient de même. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'ils étaient entourés de gardes fées.

\- Que nous vaut ta visite Mage. Et qui est avec toi ?  
\- Je conduis le futur du neuvième royaume cherché le sceau sacré dans la forêt des lumières. Je comptais vous demander l'autorisation.  
\- Quel est ce futur ?  
\- Stiles, votre capuche.

Il enleva sa capuche. Il entendit des exclamations de surprise, mais la Reine ne dit rien. Elle s'avança juste vers lui et toucha son visage.

\- Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Soevin.  
\- Vous me connaissez ?  
\- Grâce a un miroir du temps j'ai pu te voir, malheureusement il a été brisé. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ici, chez toi, à Contelia.

La Reine regarda Aslinn.

\- Mage, ton voyage n'a pas dû être facile, et ta quête n'est pas encore finie. Saches que tu as mon accord pour le conduire dans le cœur de la forêt de lumière, je vous y conduirais moi-même, mais seulement vous deux. Vos amis resteront dans mon palais en tant qu'invités.  
\- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils. Dit son père.  
\- Je ne peux contrer le cœur d'un père. Vous viendrez vous aussi.  
\- Je le peux aussi ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Qui êtes-vous pour faire cette demande ? Demanda la fée près de la Reine.  
\- C'est mon compagnon. Répondit-il.  
\- Compagnon ? Vous êtes liés à un loup ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous serez un bon Roi si vous accordez votre cœur à une créature. Bien, vous pouvez venir, mais ce sera le dernier à venir. Illiana conduit nos invités au palais.  
\- Oui, majesté.  
\- Rassurez-vous, ils iront bien, nous les retrouverons des que vous aurez votre sceau.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient déjà marché dans des lieux magnifiques depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Contelia, mais la forêt de lumière était vraiment époustouflante. Le soleil passant sur les fleurs et les arbres illuminait le chemin de diverses couleurs. Rose, vert, bleu, violet, jaune se mélangeaient à merveille dans ce lieu.

\- Tout va bien Soevin ? Lui demanda la Reine.  
\- C'est tellement magnifique ici. Il fait bon, ça sent bon.

Il la vit sourire.

\- Merci. Il m'a fallu des siècles pour créer cette forêt.  
\- Des siècles ? Mais vous paraissez si jeune !  
\- J'ai presque mille ans. Nous, les fées, nous vivons plus longuement qu'un humain, mais nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures à vivre aussi longtemps.  
\- Vous vivez qu'entre vous ? Je veux dire, qu'entre fées ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Oui. Nous avons été trahis il y a des années, nous n'accordons l'accès à notre forêt pas facilement.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Un lieu pareil ne doit pas être profané. Dit son père.  
\- C'est exact.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient d'arriver où devait se trouver le sceau sacré.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il doit être là ? Demanda son compagnon à Aslinn.  
\- Oui Scott.  
\- L'anneau doit être caché. Dit-il.  
\- Comment savez-vous que c'est un anneau ? Lui demanda un des gardes.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je le ressens ainsi.  
\- Il t'appelle Soevin, laisses-toi guider par lui, nous resterons en retrait.  
\- tu peux le faire Stiles.

Il sourit à Scott en serrant sa main droite dans sa main gauche, avant de la relâcher puis il ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla. Il sentit une brise caresser son visage et entendit un murmure. Il suivit celui-ci, les yeux toujours fermés.

Le murmure devint de plus en plus fort alors que les battements de son cœur battaient la chamade. Quand son souffle fut difficile, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une clairière où se trouvait un étang d'eau qui brillait à un endroit précis. Il se déshabilla puis y entra. Il alla sous l'eau pour attraper le sceau.

C'était une chevalière en or où le symbole de Blanche Neige y était gravé. Une nouvelle gravure s'y inscrit à côtés quand il la passa à son annulaire gauche, SS, Soevin Snow, ou Stiles Stilinski, ses initiales.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles sortit de l'étang et se rhabilla. Il se rendit compte qu'au contact de ses habits il sécha. C'était vrai, les habits d'ici étaient magiques. Maintenant, il devait retrouver les autres, mais il ignorait par où il était passé. Il soupira, mais d'un coup, il sentit que l'on le poussait. Il regarda derrière lui, il n'y avait personne. Il sentit ensuite une caresse sur sa joue gauche, il sourit, c'était la brise de tout à l'heure. Il souffla un ''merci'' quand il vit qu'il rejoignait les autres.

Scott vint vers lui.

\- Alors ?

Il lui montra la chevalière. La reine Sylli, ses gardes et Aslinn s'inclinèrent face à lui.

\- Redressez-vous. Dit-il.  
\- Tu dois en prendre l'habitude Soevin, tu es le futur Roi du neuvième royaume. Lui dit la Reine.  
\- C'est quand même gênant. Répondit-il en rougissant.

Les autres se redressèrent, Scott l'embrassa avant que son père ne le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si fier de toi fiston.  
\- Merci papa.  
\- Nous allons dans notre demeure. Dit la Reine.

¤¤¤

Il marchait en tenant la main de Scott, il sentait que ce dernier était tendu.

\- Mon loup, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Scott.  
\- Comment on va faire quand tu dirigeras ton royaume ? Tu vas rester vivre ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je veux juste délivrer mon royaume, après on verra. Puis Aslinn nous as dit que le temps passé différemment ici quand il y a intervention dans les mondes.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand Aslinn est venue à Beacon Hill, ou quand nous sommes ici.  
\- Tu veux dire que cela ne fera pas des jours que nous sommes partis quand nous rentrerons ?  
\- C'est ça. Suivant le temps que nous serons partis, je gèrerai les choses à ce moment-là. Mais une chose est sûre, je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi pour nous.

Son loup lui sourit en serrant un peu plus sa main.

¤¤¤

Dans le palais des lumières, le royaume de la Reine Sylli, à peine avait-il montré sa chevalière que toutes les elfes présents s'inclinèrent face à lui. Il était vraiment gêné.

¤¤¤

Ne pouvant pas faire la route de nuit, ils restèrent dormir au palais. D'après Aslinn, d'ici trois jours, ils arriveraient au neuvième royaume.

¤¤¤

Il était allongé sur un matelas de mousse recouvert de feuillages. Il regarda sa chevalière grâce à la luminosité douce des fleurs.

Il effleura ses initiales. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était le descendant de Blanche-neige et il était le prochain souverain d'un royaume.

Même s'il avait dit à Scott qu'il verrait le moment venu ce qu'il allait faire, il avait déjà prit une décision. Il allait défaire toutes les lois qu'avaient rédigées la régente et aider son peuple. Il voulait les rendre heureux.

¤¤¤

Bientôt cinq heures qu'ils marchaient, ils avaient fait une pause de dix minutes il y avait trois heures de cela.

Presque depuis le début, il sentait le regard de Jackson sur lui. N'en pouvant plus, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Quoi quoi ?  
\- Jackson, j'ai l'impression que ton regard va percer ma nuque.  
\- C'est juste, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de te voir différemment depuis que nous parcourons ce pays de légende. J'ai toujours su que tu étais brillant, combattif vu combien tu te mêlais de ces affaires de loups-garous et autres, mais depuis ces deniers jours, je ne te vois plus comme un hyperactif.  
\- Tu me vois comment alors ?  
\- Comme un futur roi.  
\- Merci.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles et les autres avaient traversé la frontière du neuvième royaume, il y avait quelques heures. Ils avaient mis un jour de plus que prévu pour traverser l'autre royaume car ils avaient appris que des gardes noirs étaient arrivés.

La nuit allait tomber quand ils approchèrent du château.

Il sourit en voyant les joues d'Aslinn rougirent alors que Peter lui parlait et effleurait sa main droite. Il espérait que le loup était sérieux envers elle, sinon...

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Isaac.  
\- Oui, je...

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à un loup garou.

\- Je me demandais si Peter était sérieux avec Aslinn.  
\- Il l'est. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, son odeur à changé. Je lui en ai parlé, c'était vraiment gênant, mais il m'a expliqué que c'était le fait qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors Scott...  
\- Oui, son odeur a aussi changé.

Il sourit un peu plus et tourna la tête pour regarder son petit-ami qui parlait avec sa maman.

\- Comment tu fais pour gérer ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le fait que tu es un descendant d'une princesse connue des contes de fées et que tu vas devenir le Roi d'un royaume.  
\- Je suis effrayé pour dire la vérité. J'ai l'impression que tout cela est un rêve étrange. Mais je me rappelle à ce moment là que si Jackson est là, cela ne peut pas être un rêve.  
\- Tu parles de moi Stilinski.  
\- C'est Majesté Stilinski. Dit Isaac en souriant.

Il lui tapa sur le bras gauche.

\- J'oubliais. C'est vrai, Majesté Stilinski vous parlez de moi.  
\- Je rectifie, vous deux, ici, cela ne peut pas être un rêve.

Il avança plus rapidement.

\- Stiles !  
\- On te taquinait.

Il se tourna vers eux et leur tira la langue. Il s'arrêta de justesse pour ne pas rentrer dans Aslinn car elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

Ils étaient tous sur leur garde quand ils virent Cas sortir de sa cachette. Ils se détendirent tous.

\- Majesté Stiles, Aslinn.  
\- Cas, tu as pu retrouver les rebelles ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le chef du monde souterrain siffla, et une bonne quarantaine de personnes arrivèrent.

\- Nous sommes tous là pour vous suivre Majesté Stiles.

Il reconnut Marcus le chef des loups-garous, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Merci d'être là.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier futur Roi, c'est un honneur de combattre à tes côtés.  
\- Tu devrais leur dire quelques mots. Lui dit Aslinn.  
\- Quelques mots ? Stiles ne connait pas ce terme. Dit en souriant Jackson.

Isaac, Melissa, Peter, Scott et même son père sourirent.

\- Je vais te montrer que je peux le faire Witthmore.

Il se plaça en avant de tous. Il leva sa main montrant sa chevalière.

\- Ce soir, nous reprenons la tête du neuvième royaume. Je dis nous, car la régente vous a tous opprimé. Faites attention à vous, car je ne veux perdre personne pendant cette bataille. Allons-y.

Ils levèrent tous un de leurs bras, même ses amis et sa famille.

 

¤¤¤

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il quand ils étaient tous cachés autour du château.  
\- Elle a avancé la cérémonie. Dit Aslinn.  
\- Quelle cérémonie ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Chaque année, elle organise un grand bal pour montrer qu'elle est la plus puissante des Reines. Elle...  
\- Elle tue les traitres avant d'aller danser. Continua un des rebelles.

Il serra les poings, il haïssait cette femme.

\- Le bal ne se fait pas aussi tôt d'habitude.  
\- Elle a peur. Elle veut appuyer sa supériorité sentant que quelque chose se passe. Expliqua Peter.  
\- Il est hors de question que des gens meurent ce soir. Je vais l'en empêcher. Dit-il. Cas, Marcus, il me faut quinze hommes et femmes...

Car dans les rebelles se trouvaient des femmes combattantes.

\- Pour neutraliser les gardes de l'entrée.  
\- Quinze ? C'est beaucoup. Dit Cas.  
\- D'autres gardes sont cachés.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda son père.  
\- J'aurais fait la même chose. Vu la soirée, elle a du renforcer la sécurité. Même à l'intérieur. Ne voyez pas simplement avec vos yeux, mais avec vos oreilles. Si vous voyez dix hommes, soyez sûrs qu'il y en autant qui se cachent pour nous sauter dessus. Alors soyez prudents. Faites passer le mot.  
\- D'accord. Dirent Cas et Marcus.  
\- Qu'ils partent à mon signal.

Il respira longuement le regard fixe sur le château. C'était le moment. C'était le début de la bataille.


	18. Chapter 18

Ils avaient pu entrer dans le château. Comme il l'avait prédit, des gardes se cachaient, mais ils avaient pu les neutraliser. Ils combattaient à présent les gardes à l'intérieur, dans le hall.

Stiles était entouré par les rebelles, les loups de sa meute, son père, Melissa et Aslinn. Ils le protégeaient, alors qu'il voulait protéger son père et Melissa. Il était certain que les autres pouvaient se défendre, il avait confiance en eux.

Ils quittaient le hall quand il vit une flèche vers eux. Sans savoir comment celle-ci se détourna quand il mit sa main droite en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Ils sont enfin en vous. Dit Aslinn.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Des pouvoirs des descendants royaux. Chaque princesse avait un pouvoir, ils se donnent de générations en générations.  
\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
\- Désolée.  
\- Comment ils fonctionnent ?  
\- Je l'ignore, c'est un secret de famille.

Ils arrivaient dans un grand couloir.

\- On se sépare. Cas, trouve les prisonniers et sors les d'ici.  
\- D'accord Majesté.  
\- Linus, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui majesté.  
\- Passe par en haut et prépare les archers.  
\- Bien majesté.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une vingtaine.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Melissa, tu es sûre de vouloir venir ?  
\- Stiles, tu es comme un fils pour moi alors il est hors de question que je te laisse aller au combat sans que je ne sois présente.  
\- Fais attention. Papa...  
\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je la protègerais.  
\- Aslinn, je peux...

Elle lui sourit et lui donna Feriel. Il avait quelques secondes, ils avaient mis les gardes en arrêt.

\- Feriel, dis-moi si j'ai bien avancé.  
\- Vous avez fais ce qu'il fallait. Vous êtes prêt à être Roi.

Il ferma le livre et le rendit à Aslinn.

\- Stiles, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour la meute ? Sans toi, nous nous serions fait gravement blessé ou même tuer sans tes plans. Tu es le cœur de la meute et si mon neveu ne sait pas le dire, moi je le fais. Fais comme tu fais toujours et tu réussiras.  
\- Merci Peter.

Il regarda son père, Melissa, son compagnon, Isaac, Jackson, Peter, Marcus, Aslinn et les autres.

\- Allons-y et surtout, faites attention à vous. Soyez sur vos gardes.  
\- Oui Sire.

Il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire à ce titre. Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer.

¤¤¤

Ils n'étaient plus que neuf. Seul Marcus restait des rebelles. Les autres combattaient des gardes. Ils étaient presque à la salle du trône quand des gardes se mirent face à eux.

Il avait comprit que c'était un geste et une demande qui contrôlaient ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait aussi appeler les éléments. C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait senti la brise le pousser quand il avait quitté l'étang. Il se servit justement de l'élément de l'air pour repousser des gardes.

Ils avaient le dessus quand un garde avec une armure différente s'avança vers eux. Il sentit Aslinn se raidir à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Son aura, je ne sais pas comment le dire...

Et là, le garde attaqua, mais une seule personne, son amie contélienne.

\- Allez-y. Profitez-en.  
\- Aslinn...  
\- Je reste avec elle. Dit Peter.

Ils avancèrent donc vers la salle du trône.

Quand ils entrèrent, le silence se fit.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Gardes, attrapez-les. Dit la régente.  
\- Non, ils ne vont rien faire.

Il utilisa sa magie pour les figer. Il vit le Roi Riagal et le Prince Al, ils lui souriaient.

\- Régente, votre règne est finit.  
\- Jamais !  
\- J'espérais que vous disiez cela pour écraser votre sale tronche.  
\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous.  
\- Pour Stiles Stilinski Snow, dernier descendant de la grande Blanche-Neige.  
\- Prouvez-le.

Il enleva sa capuche. Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre.

\- Impossible, j'ai tué chaque descendant. Votre ressemblance ne peut pas tout...

Des murmures se firent entendre. Il montra sa chevalière.

\- Le sceau des Snow. Dit une personne autour de lui.

Les gens se mirent à genoux. Il défit son sort sur les gardes qui firent de même.

\- Sale petit...  
\- A nous deux Régente.


	19. Chapter 19

La régente s'avança vivement vers Stiles avec une lance qu'elle avait prit à un garde. Il fit apparaitre une épée dans sa main droite pour parer l'attaque.

\- Je ne vais pas tout perdre à cause d'un gamin ! Cria-t-elle les traits déformés par la colère.  
\- Personne ne vous veut à la tête du neuvième royaume, je serais celui qui vous remplacera car c'est ma place ! Cria-t-il en réponse.

Il demanda à l'élément de l'air de l'aider et tout en donnant un coup d'épée, il envoya la régente violemment contre le mur derrière elle.

Il s'avança pour l'attaquer, mais elle le repoussa avec de la magie. Vu les hoquets de surprise qu'il entendit, personne ne savait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs.

\- Stiles !  
\- Fiston !

Dirent en même temps son père et son compagnon.

\- Ça va. Je vais bien.  
\- Laisse-nous.... Commença Isaac.  
\- Non. Je dois m'en occuper seul.

Il para une nouvelle attaque magique à l'aide d'un bouclier de glace qu'il avait crée avec l'élément de l'eau. Il ne s'était jamais battu avec une épée, il venait d'apprendre pour ses pouvoirs, mais grâce aux jeux vidéo et aux films qu'il regardait, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Dès que le sort de la Régente s'affaiblit, il prit le dessus et lança un sort d'éclair avec l'aide de l'épée. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il envoya une nouvelle fois cette maudite femme contre le mur.

Il était proche d'elle, cette dernière avait l'air inconsciente, mais elle se retourna et lui donna un coup de poignard dans la jambe. Il tomba à genoux, elle en profita pour lui envoyer un sort le faisant rouler.

\- Stiles !  
\- Ça va papa, ça va.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde contre cette femme. Pour la meute, il ne pouvait que faire des plans, pas les protéger. Mais là, il pouvait protéger son peuple, car même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait le faire, mais il allait diriger son royaume. Il allait tout faire pour que les personnes du neuvième royaume soient heureuses après tout ce que la régente leur avait fait subir. Il avait tant de haine contre cette femme comme il n'en avait jamais eu pour personne, enfin sauf pour Gérard Argent. Le peu qu'il avait de dignité, cet homme lui avait volé en brisant une partie de lui. Sa colère augmenta en pensant à cet homme. Il sentit ses pouvoirs bouillir en lui, il devait utiliser son pouvoir lié à l'élément de feu. Il lâcha son épée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Stilinski ! Lui cria Jackson.  
\- Je vais t'impressionner.

Il fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans chaque main. Puis il les envoya sur la Régente. La première la blessa, mais elle put parait la seconde. Il créa un nouveau bouclier pour parait à son tour l'attaque qu'elle lui lança. Son cœur rata un battement de cœur quand la seconde attaque, elle la lança sur les personnes encore présentes, dont sa famille, ses amis, le Roi Riagal et le Prince Al. Il créa un mur de glace et de lierre pour les protéger, la régente en profita pour lui lança une attaque pendant qu'il le faisait.

\- Stiles, laisse-nous t'aider. Le supplia Scott.  
\- Non, c'est à moi de vous protéger cette fois-ci.

Il se redressa et fit voltiger la maudite bonne femme.

¤¤¤

Le combat durait depuis un moment, mais il tenait bon. Il était blessé, il saignait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait infligé à la Régente.

\- Stiles, laisse-moi m'amuser aussi.  
\- Aslinn.  
\- La sans nom. J'aurais due me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça. Dit la régente avec ses traits déformés par le dégoût.  
\- J'ai un nom. Je suis Aslinn Deloria. Fille d'Andora et Diandre Deloria. Sœur de Feriel Deloria. Je suis une mage, la gardienne du descendant Stiles Snow. Je te fais face au nom de mon futur souverain et aussi pour venger ma famille. Régente, tu as fait tuer ma mère, contrôlé mon père et fais transformer mon frère en livre. Ce soir, c'est ta fin.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles et Aslinn faisaient face à la Régente.

\- Ça va aller Stiles ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Oui. Et toi ?  
\- Oui. Finissons ce que vous avez commencé et mettons fin à son règne.  
\- Ce programme me plaît. Répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Venez, je vous attends ! Cria la Régente.

Il regarda son amie, sans un mot il comprit. Il lui prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche et canalisa sa magie vers leurs mains liées. Puis il posa sa main droite sur leurs mains liées et la rejeta vers la Régente en même temps qu'Aslinn, libérant ainsi un maximum de magie sur la maudite mauvaise femme qui était face à eux. Cette dernière ne put parer leur attaque. La force de leurs magies mélangées mirent à terre la mirent à terre pour de bon. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un, mais il savait que si elle avait été encore vivante, elle aurait tout fait pour se venger. C'était un mal pour un bien.

\- Vive le Roi Stiles ! Cria Le Roi Riagal.  
\- Vive le Roi Stiles ! Reprit le Prince Al puis tout le monde.  
\- Fiston !

Son père le prit dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de son compagnon qui l'embrassa.

Melissa, Isaac, Peter et même Jackson le prirent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. Il sourit en voyant Peter étreindre Aslinn et les rougeurs sur les joues de son amie.

\- Majesté Stiles. S'inclina cette dernière.

Il la fit se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Aslinn Deloria. Comment as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?  
\- Le garde qui m'a attaqué, c'était mon père. Avec Peter, on a pu lui enlever son casque et à la vue de son visage, je me suis souvenue de tout. Grâce à ma magie, j'ai pu enlever le sort que le sorcier de la Régente avait jeté à mon père.  
\- Je pense plutôt que c'était elle, elle avait des pouvoirs.

Un grand homme se plaça devant lui, avant de mettre un genou à terre.

\- Majesté. Je suis à vos ordres.  
\- Voici mon père. Lui dit Aslinn.  
\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Lui dit-il en le faisant se relever.  
\- Majesté Stiles, vous devez aller sur le trône. Lui dit le Roi Riagal.

Il regarda son père, son compagnon, ses amis avant d'y aller sous leurs tendres sourires.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'assoir. De nouveau, des vives le Roi se firent entendre.

¤¤¤

Il était épuisé. Il avait salué toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle après avoir été soigné. Il avait annoncé que d'ici quelques jours, il ferait un discours pour tout son peuple. Il avait redonné son corps à Feriel, ce dernier l'avait étreint un long moment après l'avoir fait tournoyer, heureux d'être de nouveau humain. Il avait été touché en voyant les retrouvailles de cette famille. Ensuite, ils avaient due trouver des chambres pour tous et quand il était rentré dans celle du Roi, il avait changé la décoration grâce à sa magie, car il ne voulait pas dormir dans un lieu lui rappelant la Régente. Le corps de cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été brûlé selon un rituel Contelien.

Il était à présent allongé dans le lit, Scott vint se coucher à ses côtés.

\- J'adore ces vêtements magiques. Dit son brun.

Ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Moi aussi. Par contre, j'aimais bien la salle de bain version souterraine de Cas. Celle d'ici ressemble à celles de chez nous.  
\- C'est vrai que pour un royaume magique, la salle de bain est une déception.

Ce petit moment simple, fit tomber un peu la pression qu'il avait à présent sur les épaules.

\- Stiles.  
\- Oui.

Il se mit de côté pour regarder son compagnon qui était lui aussi sur le côté.

\- Je suis très fier de toi. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon loup.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis il se blottit dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

Une semaine était passée depuis que Stiles avait pris place sur le trône du neuvième royaume. Il avait annulé les lois imposées par la Régente, fait revenir Cas, Marcus et leurs peuples dans son royaume. Aslinn était partie pour le quatrième royaume avec le Roi Riagal, le Prince Al. Elle allait récupérer Phelan et le miroir pouvant traverser les mondes. Son père et son frère les avaient accompagnés ne voulant plus être séparés. Peter tournait en rond depuis le départ de la jeune fille. Il languissait aussi qu'elle rentre car il avait quelques questions à lui poser.

 

Il était en train de lire des papiers quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez.

La personne entra. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait la peau sur les os.

\- Majesté, pouvez-vous m'accorder un instant.

Il avait demandé au peuple de l'appeler Stiles, mais aucun ne le faisait.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- Je suis fermier. Avant que la Régente prenne le pouvoir, nous avions tous accès au potager du palais. Les fruits et les légumes étaient plus diverses. Nous aimerions vous demander l'autorisation de replanter un grand potager et des arbres fruitiers comme dans le temps.  
\- Oui, vous pouvez. Mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas à me demander l'autorisation pour cela.  
\- Merci Majesté. Nous vous apporterons les premiers fruits et légumes qui sortiront.  
\- Gardez les premiers pour votre famille. Je ne pense pas que vous avez pu manger à votre faim avant.

Il vit l'homme rougir légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres, et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci Majesté. Merci vraiment.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Mais attendez vous êtes payé pour le faire au moins ?  
\- Non Majesté.

Cela n'était pas possible.

\- Vous allez l'être. Combien de personnes travaillent avec vous ?  
\- Nous sommes onze fermiers et cinq mages. Ils nous aident pour accélérer la croissance des plantations.  
\- Pouvez-vous leur demander de venir ? Je veux régler ce problème d'argent. Chaque travaille mérite salaire.  
\- Merci encore Majesté.

L'homme sortit. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait bien plus de choses à régler qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait regarder les comptes, mais il ne pensait pas avoir de soucis de ce côté-là, la Régente prenait l'argent du peuple et le garder pour elle.

\- Fiston, ça va ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Je savais que j'aurai du travail pour tout remettre en ordre. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Elle a affamé son peuple, elle ne les payait pas pour leur travail et j'ai vu des sommes d'impôt incroyable. Je me demande comment ils ont tenu jusque là. Enfin je sais qu'il y avait les rebelles, mais...  
\- Fiston, tu vas arranger tout ça. J'en suis certain.

Son père serrait son épaule droite.

\- Merci papa.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son père.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- Non, juste savoir si ça va. Tu ne sors pas beaucoup de ton bureau.  
\- Je viens manger avec vous.  
\- Seulement car Scott t'y force.

Il sourit. La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller manger, son compagnon l'avait porté comme un sac de patates sur son épaule droite jusqu'à la salle de repas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai manger ce soir et quand j'aurai tout mis en ordre, je passerai plus de temps avec tout le monde. Sinon, comment se passe le réaménagement de Marcus et Cas ?  
\- Ils ont presque finis. Jackson à obliger Peter à les aider pour lui trouver une occupation. D'ailleurs tous les loups y sont allés.  
\- C'est pour ça que Scott ne vient pas souvent.  
\- Oui. Vous ne parlez pas tous les deux ?  
\- Quand je vais à la chambre, il dort déjà.  
\- Stiles, même si tu as besoin de temps pour faire ce que tu as à faire, tu dois prendre du temps pour ton compagnon.  
\- Je vais le faire.

Son père serra un peu plus son épaule puis quitta le bureau. Ce soir après le repas, il ne viendrait pas dans son bureau, il resterait avec Scott. Son loup lui manquait.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles avait étudié les comptes du royaume et il venait de finir de calculer ce qu'il allait donner comme paie aux fermiers et mages quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Je peux te déranger quelques minutes Stiles ?  
\- Tu ne me déranges jamais Mélissa.

Depuis leur aventure, il tutoyait la maman de son compagnon, ce dernier faisait de même avec son père.

\- Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'ils n'avaient rien pour se soigner, à part des baumes. Aslinn avait été surprise quand je l'ai soignée, je comprends pourquoi.  
\- Oui, même le Roi Riagal avait l'air étonné quand elle lui en avait parlé à notre arrivée.  
\- J'ai parlé avec des mages et des sorciers, ils peuvent reproduire des produits s'ils les ont vus et sentis une fois. Je pensais en faire venir quelques uns sur Terre et les faire rentrer la nuit à l'hôpital pour qu'ils puissent avoir accès à un maximum de médicaments. Puis quand nous reviendrons, je leur expliquerais leur fonctionnement.  
\- Nous reviendrons ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Je pense que tu vas rester un moment pour remettre à flot ton royaume, Scott ne va pas te laisser, il faudra donc que je revienne pour voir mon fils. Puis Contelia est un joli lieu pour des vacances.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est beau ici. Et la nourriture de l'auberge de Nania...

Il se frotta le ventre rien que d'y penser.

\- Un délice. Continua Melissa.  
\- Ce que j'aimerai manger une de ses tourtes à la citrouille. Je me demande si Aslinn est passée la voir.  
\- En parlant de nourriture, c'est l'heure de souper.

Il vérifia sa montre, il avait passait son après-midi à s'occuper de la comptabilité.

\- J'arrive, je range ces dossiers et je te suis.

Il fit ce qu'il venait de dire, puis se leva à la suite de la maman de son compagnon.

¤¤¤

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de l'installation de Cas et Marcus. Isaac lui raconta qu'ils avaient parlaient un moment sur les différences entre les loups d'ici et eux. Les jeunes loups les avaient écoutés comme s'ils leur racontaient un conte.

\- Tu aimes être ici. Lui dit-il.

Il vit le bouclé rougir.

\- Oui. C'est si simple ici. On n'a pas à cacher qui on est, enfin, grâce à toi maintenant.  
\- Tu sais que tu pourras venir à Contelia quand tu le voudras. Nous allons avoir le miroir pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Grâce à notre premier retour, nous serons combien de temps est passé à Beacon Hill depuis que nous sommes ici. Après ça, nous pourrons venir comme nous le voudrons et moi je serais là un moment, la régente a vraiment merdé.

Entre les paies qu'elle ne donnait pas à ses employés, les impôts qu'elle prenait, les médicaments qui n'était que pour elle et encore le peu qu'il existait ici, et il en passait, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit en vie pour la tuer à nouveau.

Sa colère diminua quand une douce chaleur se posa sur sa nuque. Il savait que son compagnon lui prenait sa haine. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il sourit en regarda Scott.

\- Merci.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Oui Peter.  
\- Quand tu reviendras à Beacon Hill, Aslinn te suivra ?  
\- Je pense que oui, elle est ma gardienne d'une certaine façon.

Il le vit sourire.

\- Sérieux, il est où l'alpha psychopathe ? On dirait une guimauve. Soupira Jackson.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Au lieu de questionner Stiles, tu devrais demander à Aslinn un rendez-vous. Elle te plait et il est évident que tu lui plais aussi. Alors fonce dès qu'elle revient.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Peter, Jackson a raison, mon dieu, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour...

Des petits rires se firent entendre.

\- Bref. J'ai souvent remarqué les rougeurs sur les joues d'Aslinn quand tu es avec elle. Elle n'attend qu'une demande de ta part. Mais tu dois être sérieux avec elle, le développement de Phelan compte énormément pour elle.

Le loup acquiesça en hochant la tête.


	23. Chapter 23

Le repas venait de se terminer. Stiles suivait Scott. Ce dernier s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir vers leur chambre.

\- Tu ne vas pas travailler ?  
\- Non, je veux passer du temps avec mon compagnon et...

Il l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai envie de l'embrasser alors qu'il est nu sur notre lit.

Le regard chocolat de son brun devint doré alors qu'il grogna doucement.

\- Chambre, maintenant.  
\- Mon dieu, tu parles comme Derek, sans verbe.

Il poussa un petit cri quand son compagnon le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu prononces un autre prénom que le mien et encore plus celui de l'alpha.

Il sentit ses crocs contre la peau de son cou. Il passa sa main droite dans la tignasse brune de son loup.

\- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Scott et j'ai envie de toi, encore plus maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus, son brun l'amena dans leur chambre. A l'intérieur, il se fit de nouveau plaquer, mais contre la porte à présent, avant de se retrouver avec les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier et caressa son dos. Il se rendit compte d'une chose, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient avoir une étreinte charnelle tous les deux.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas ensembles depuis longtemps et à part de simples baisers nous n'avons jamais...  
\- Si tu ne veux pas...  
\- Si, je le veux. Puis je te l'ai même proposé en te disant te vouloir nu.

Il vit son brun sourire.

\- C'est juste que, enfin, tu dois entendre mon cœur non ? Et sentir mon humeur. Je suis excité, mais j'ai peur. C'est notre première fois.  
\- Rassures-toi, nous irons à ton rythme. Si tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout ce soir, ce n'est pas grave.

Il ne put pas répondre que Scott l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Il se tourna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Le soleil ? Mais quelle heure était-il ? Se demanda-t-il. Il leva son bras gauche et se retint de crier en voyant qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heures. Il devrait déjà être dans son bureau à cette heure-ci.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai trop dormi.  
\- Nous ne nous sommes pas couchés bonne heure.

Il sourit. Ils avaient fait de longs préliminaires avant de faire l'amour. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de leur première fois. Il ne pouvait pas comparer, car c'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait des rapports, mais il était certain que faire l'amour avec son compagnon cela intensifié le moment.

\- C'est vrai.

Il posa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Mais je vais devoir me lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, puis aller manger avant d'aller travailler.  
\- Je sais. Soupira son brun.

Il s'allongea sur lui avec un petit sourire et lui mordilla son cou.

\- Mais ce soir, nous pouvons passer une nuit aussi sensuelle, enfin...

Il se retrouva sur le dos.

\- D'accord votre majesté.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son brun pour un chaste baiser pour cacher le sourire de son compagnon.

¤¤¤

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle à manger, il sourit en voyant Aslinn. Mais il ne put aller vers elle, qu'un couinement attira son attention.

\- Phelan.

Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué petite boule de poil.

Le louveteau lui lécha la joue gauche.

\- Bonjour Stiles, Scott.  
\- Bonjour Aslinn. Dit son compagnon.  
\- Comment était ton voyage ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Très agréable. J'ai appris à connaitre mon père et mon frère, enfin lui c'était plutôt de le voir autrement qu'en livre. Le prince Al a eu du mal à me laisser partir, mais je retournerai au quatrième royaume les voir. Sur le chemin de retour, je me suis arrêtée à Keysitown. Je vous ai apporté des tartes à la citrouille, puis d'autres mets de la part de Nania.  
\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu me fais plaisir. J'en parlais justement à Melissa hier que je voulais manger de cette tourte.

Ils allèrent à table et saluèrent les autres déjà présents.


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles enlaçait son père.

\- Fais bien attention à toi. Ne manges pas trop de bêtises.  
\- Rassures-toi, je le surveillerai. Lui dit Melissa.

Il lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas fiston. Et toi pense à te reposer. Je sais que tu as des choses à régler, mais tu as besoin de repos.  
\- Promis.

Ils se reprirent dans les bras avant que son père ne traverse le miroir avec Melissa. Isaac vint l'enlacer à son tour. Son louveteau devait rentrer rassurer Derek. Jackson l'enlaça aussi, mais rapidement. Ce dernier devait rassurer ses parents et les prévenir qu'il partait la fin des vacances chez un ami. Peter le prit à son tour dans ses bras, il lui souffla de tenter quelque chose avec Aslinn car elle partait aussi pour créer un portail de l'autre côté. Ce fut ensuite le tour de son compagnon de l'étreindre.

\- Hey mon loup, nous ne nous séparons pas longtemps. Tu dois rentrer pour prévenir Deaton ainsi que de t'occuper des sorciers et mages à l'hôpital.  
\- Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune envie aussi.

Il posa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu me manques déjà.

Il sourit.

\- Toi aussi Scott.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis son brun passa le portail. Ce dernier se ferma sur Aslinn qui portait Phelan.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'être triste, il avait du travail à faire.

¤¤¤

Il était dans la salle du trône. Il avait fait installer une table près du trône et une simple chaise où il était assis. Il attendait tout le personnel du château ainsi que les fermiers. Feriel, qui était resté avec lui pour l'aider malgré son envie de suivre sa soeur, entra dans la pièce.

\- Ils sont tous là.  
\- Fais les entrer.

La pièce était grande, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était minuscule quand elle se remplit. Il dû aller devant le trône pour que tous le voit.

\- Merci à tous d'être là. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir. La première raison, l'argent. J'ai appris que la plupart d'entre vous n'étaient pas payés et ceux qui l'étaient, vous ne touchiez pas grand-chose. Je vous ai donc demandé de venir pour vous donner ce qui vous revient de droit. Cette bourse contient trois mois de salaire. Le mois prochain, vous aurez donc trois fois moins, mais j'espère que cela sera suffisant. Sinon, ne vous gênez pas et venez me voir. La seconde raison, vos habits. A ma gauche, Feriel va prendre vos noms et vos mensurations. Vous lui direz aussi quelles couleurs vous aimerez. Vous viendrez ensuite chercher de bons vêtements d'ici quelques jours. Vous n'aurez rien à payer. Et la dernière raison, la nourriture. Je me demande si vous avez mangé à votre faim ces dernières années. Je sais que la régente vous prenez vos récoltes, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je veux que vous puissiez manger autant que vous le pouvez. Le quatrième et le sixième royaume nous ont apporté des légumes, de la viande et des douceurs. Je veux les partager avec vous.

Cas et Marcus entrèrent avec des loups de la meute de Marcus, ils portaient pleins de paniers.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais être un bon Roi, mais je vais tout faire pour. Je suis encore jeune et perdu dans ce rôle qui m'est tombé sur la tête, mais vous êtes mon peuple et je veux que vous soyez enfin heureux après ces années de terreur.  
\- Vive le Roi Stiles ! Dit une voix.  
\- Vive le Roi Stiles ! Reprit tout le monde.

Il sourit les larmes aux yeux, il était touché.

\- Bien maintenant, sans vous bousculer car il y en aura pour tout le monde, venez chercher votre argent, de la nourriture et commander des habits.

Il s'assit et reçut la première personne. Il lui demanda son nom et quel métier il faisait pour apprendre à le connaitre. Il le nota puis il lui donna une bourse. Le sourire qu'il lui fit en voyant l'argent qu'il y avait dedans fut la plus belle des récompenses.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles rédigeait le dernier décret qui rectifié les lois qu'imposait la Régente. A peine avait-il signé et apposé son sceau qu'il se détendit la nuque et les épaules en soupirant.

\- Vous pouvez vous détendre à présent Stiles.

Il sourit à Feriel.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas encore fini. J'ai encore du travail.  
\- Une petite pause ne vous ferez pas de mal.  
\- J'en prendrai une grande quand j'aurai remis en ordre le neuvième royaume. Tu sais, chez moi, il m'est arrivé de ne rien dormir pour faire des recherches et aller en cours ensuite et cela plusieurs jours d'affilés. Ici, je dors un peu.  
\- Je me demande quand même comment vous faites pour tenir.  
\- Hyperactivité.

¤¤¤

Il était quand même sorti de son bureau, étant donné que toute la paperasse était finie, pour venir manger avec Feriel. Comme il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de manger que tous les deux autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, ils allaient directement dans la cuisine. Il faisait de même pour le petit-déjeuner. Ses employés avaient été surpris les premiers jours, mais ils commençaient à s'y faire qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Rois.

\- Bonsoir votre Majesté.  
\- Bonsoir Odelia.

Odelia était la cuisinière en chef. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, ronde comme un ballon, bonne vivante, avec un sourire magnifique et gentille. Le plus simple de ses mets étaient absolument délicieux. Elle était comme une mère pour lui depuis que son père était parti. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis ce jour.

\- J'allais venir vous apporter à manger dans votre bureau, il se fait tard. Lui dit la dame.  
\- Désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention à l'heure. Mais je passerai moins de temps dans mon bureau à présent.  
\- Tant mieux. Vous pourrez vous reposer et effacer ces traces violines de sous vos yeux.

Il entendit le pouffement de Feriel. Il regarda ce dernier, qui lui sourit comme un idiot. Il soupira.

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ?  
\- Nous nous inquiétons pour notre Roi, c'est tout. Lui répondit Feriel.  
\- Je vous remercie, mais ça va aller, promis.

Après avoir mangé un morceau en demandant des nouvelles des familles de ses employés de cuisine, il alla faire un tour dans le château.

¤¤¤

Il avait fini. Son royaume pouvait enfin reprendre un nouveau départ. Comme le veut la tradition, ce soir, avec du retard, il avait invité chaque dirigeant des autres royaumes pour officialiser son statut de nouveau Roi du neuvième royaume.

Il portait un bel habit de couleur rouge. Couleur qui était le symbole de son royaume. Il avait trouvé cela ironique au vu qu'il disait toujours au loup de sa meute qu'il était le petit chaperon rouge.

Il remerciait le dirigeant du cinquième royaume de sa venue puis le laissa entrer. Il saluait les dirigeants par ordre de royaume. Du premier au huitième. Une jeune fille lui faisait face à présent. La dirigeante du sixième royaume, la Reine Etaine.

\- Majesté Stiles.  
\- Majesté Etaine.  
\- Je suis touchée que vous m'ayez convié après ce que j'ai fait.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'avez-vous fait pour dire cela ?  
\- J'ai écouté la Régente.  
\- Elle a profité de vous, c'est différent. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
\- Vous êtes si gentil. Vous êtes si jeune, mais vous avez su lui tenir tête, alors que moi...

Il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Dame Etaine, la Régente était une femme mauvaise qui a su profiter de votre gentillesse et vos sentiments pour prendre le dessus sur vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, d'accord ?

Elle lui sourit timidement.

\- D'accord.  
\- Bien, entrez et profitez des amuses bouches, ils sont divins.

Elle lui sourit plus franchement avant d'entrer.

Il continua les salutations, puis il rejoignit ses invités après avoir prit une grande inspiration et plaqué un sourire sur ses lèvres.


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la fatigue se faire ressentir, mais il n'en montra rien à ses invités.

Il serra les poings en voyant le Roi Charles, sire du premier Royaume, repousser un de ses serviteurs qui lui proposait un verre de vin. Il ne voulait pas faire de vague, alors il avait tu ses paroles envers un des servantes, mais là, c'était trop, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme agir ainsi chez lui.

\- Carlito, ça va ? Demanda-t-il au serviteur.  
\- Oui, Majesté.  
\- Bien. Peux-tu m'apporter un verre sans alcool.  
\- Oui, bien sûr majesté. Lui sourit Carlito.  
\- Vous êtes trop bon avec le petit peuple. Lui dit le Roi Charles.  
\- Je suis simplement humain envers eux tout simplement, pas comme certain.  
\- Vous me visez en disant cela ?  
\- C'est vous que je regarde.  
Comment osez-vous....  
\- C'est vous, comment osez-vous vous en prendre à mes employés de cette façon ?  
\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, vous....  
\- Un enfant qui a tué la Régente et qui a travaillé dur pour que le neuvième royaume redevienne ce qu'il était alors que vous, Roi Charles, vous es rien par vous-même. Que ce soit vos ressources alimentaires, financières et autres, vous demandez aux royaumes vous entourant. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps, mais il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours de lecture pour vous connaitre.  
\- De lecture ?  
\- La Régente avait un carnet où elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle savait de vous tous. Donc soit vous devenez plus aimable avec mes employés, ou je...  
\- Vous quoi !

Charles n'avait que cinq ans de plus que lui. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et plus carré d'épaules. Il voulait sûrement le menacer dans sa façon de se tenir, mais il avait tenu tête à des loups-garous, à des chasseurs, à un kanima, à une darach, et la Régente donc ce n'était pas ce Roi de pacotille qui allait lui faire peur.

Il lui sourit en coin.

\- Ou je dis à tous qui vous êtes vraiment.  
\- Je suis Roi du premier Royaume, tout simplement. Et vous, un gamin qui se prend pour un homme après un exploit avec l'aide d'une ....Sorcière.

Ce fut la goutte la façon dont il avait parlé de son amie Aslinn.

\- Vous l'avez voulu.

Il donna son verre à Carlito qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés pour prendre le plateau. Il tapa dessus pour avoir l'attention de tous.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une révélation à vous faire. J'ai trouvé un carnet où la Régente écrivait des choses sur vous. Je l'ai brûlé pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans de mauvaises mains, mais je dois vous l'avouer, je l'ai feuilleté. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert la supercherie du Roi Charles. Roi Garouine et Reine Millena, vous allez bientôt pouvoir garder vos ressources pour vous car le Roi Charles va être destitué.

Des murmures se firent entendre.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je...  
\- Car vous n'avez pas le droit d'être sur le trône. Un autre Roi devrait y être, mais vous avez tue la vérité après la mort de votre père, mais vous l'avez dit à la Régente après avoir bu comme un trou avec elle.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi....  
\- Elias, aurait dû monter sur le trône.  
\- Pourquoi mon valet devrait être sur le trône ?  
\- Mais parce qu'il est votre frère.

Les murmures de surprises se firent plus forts.

\- N'importe quoi, comment osez-vous dire...  
\- Vous voulez que je me répète ? Bien. Vous avez tout dis à la Régente. Votre père vous a avoué avoir eu un autre fils d'une union avec une autre femme avant son mariage avec votre mère. Vous avez joué les faux fils gentils et vous avez autorisé votre demi-frère à venir au château, mais comme votre père est tombé malade. A la mort de votre père, vous êtes devenu Roi et vous avez gardé votre frère à vos côtés comme valet sans lui avoir avoué la vérité sur sa venue. Mais aujourd'hui la vérité se sait. J'espère que le peuple du premier Royaume va avoir à présent un vrai Roi sur le trône. Vous, vous n'êtes rien. Et surtout, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici.  
\- Il sera jugé. Dit le Roi Riagal. Et je suis sûr que le peuple du premier Royaume sera plus qu'heureux de changer de Roi.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Lui demanda Elias.  
\- Oui. Vous êtes bien le fils de l'ancien Roi.  
\- Merci, Majesté Stiles.  
\- C'est normal, Majesté Elias.

Sous une prise de main et un sourire sincère, Elias partit avec le Roi Charles sous la garde de chevalier.

\- Cela s'appelle faire un coup d'éclat. J'espère vous gardez dans mes amis Majesté Stiles.

Il sourit au Roi Riagal.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Puis ils allèrent vers les autres Rois et Reines.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles était épuisé quand il se coucha après avoir salué le dernier Roi présent à la soirée. A peine s'était-il allongé dans son lit qu'il s'endormit.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait quand il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller sur sa joue gauche. Il essaya de l'enlever, mais à peine faisait-il un geste pour le faire que cela disparaissait.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, il entendit un rire. Il ouvrit les yeux en le reconnaissant.

\- Scott !

Malgré qu'il fût encore fatigué, il sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami.

\- Tu es enfin de retour.  
\- Enfin ? Mais nous sommes partis depuis cinq jours.

Il quitta les bras de son brun pour le regarder.

\- Pour toi ça n'a fait que cinq jours, pour moi, cela fait neuf semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
\- Neuf... Oh Stiles.

Son petit-ami le prit dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent en entendant frapper à la porte.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Odelia est prête à venir vous apporter à manger car vous avez déjà raté deux repas. Dit Feriel en entrant dans sa chambre.  
\- Deux repas ? Mais il est quelle heure ?  
\- Un peu plus de neuf heures du soir.  
\- J'ai dormi près de dix sept heures ?!S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Vous n'aviez pas dormi depuis des jours et très peu depuis le départ de votre compagnon et de votre père.

Il sentit la main de Scott lui serra sa main gauche. Il le regarda, il vit la tristesse dans son regard.

\- Dit à Odelia que j'arrive.  
\- Bien Stiles.

Il se leva, se lava et se brossa les dents. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Scott et l'embrassa langoureusement.

¤¤¤

Il rejoignit la cuisine et sourit en voyant ses amis Isaac, Jackson et Peter. Ces derniers l'étreignirent.

\- Comment se porte le Roi Stiles ? Lui demanda Jackson.  
\- Il a réussit un coup d'éclat. Dit Feriel en entrant avec sa sœur et Phelan.  
\- Bonsoir Stiles.  
\- Aslinn.

Il l'enlaça, elle lui rendit, mais il sentit une léchouille sur sa joue gauche.

\- Salut toi.

Il prit le louveteau dans ses bras.

\- C'est quoi ce coup d'état ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Il vous le dira en mangeant. Votre majesté, assis.  
\- Oui chef Odelia.

Il embrassa sur la joue droite la cuisinière.

Alors qu'il commençait à manger, il sentait les regards sur lui. Il leva la tête et vit leur impatience de savoir.

\- J'appris quelque chose sur le Roi du premier royaume, je ne pensais pas m'en servir, mais comme il s'est mal comporté envers certaines personnes de mon peuple, j'ai tout dévoilé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Il n'était pas le premier héritier du trône, son demi-frère devait être Roi.  
\- Son demi-frère ? Dit Aslinn.  
\- Elias.

Il vit la surprise, puis un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Il sera un excellent Roi.  
\- Et vous, dites moi, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces neuf semaines ?  
\- Neuf semaines ? S'exclama Peter.  
\- Oui. Sourit-il tristement.

Il écouta ses amis raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait ces cinq jours pour eux. Il apprit que son père viendrait dans quelques jours, mais qu'il avait de la paperasse à faire avant. Et Melissa avait du reprendre le travail car une des infirmières étant malade, elle avait dû la remplacer. Les mages et sorciers avaient bien appris de la médecine humaine et animale, puisque Deaton leur avait montré certaines choses.

Odelia lui donna son dessert. Elle sourit en voyant que c'était une tourte aux noix. Un délice.

¤¤¤

Il était blotti dans les bras de son petit-ami après avoir fait l'amour. Ce dernier lui caressait le dos, les hanches, lui, il lui embrassait l'épaule gauche et lui caressait le torse. Il était bien.

\- Tu m'as manqué Scott.  
\- Même si moins de temps à passé pour moi, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, un petit moment, avant de se laisser aller dans le sommeil.


	28. Chapter 28

Stiles lisait un énième document quand il entendit un soupir dans son oreille droite. Il sursauta.

\- Scott !  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais nous t'attendons.  
\- Pardon, je vérifiais les traités. Je veux que tout soit en règle le temps que je m'absente.  
\- Nous ne partons pas longtemps, puis Aslinn nous a dit que comme tu seras à Beacon Hill, le temps passera à la même allure d'un monde à l'autre.  
\- Peut-être, mais je suis à peine Roi que je pars, alors...

Il sourit sous les lèvres de son brun.

\- Tu n'es pas que Roi, mais aussi lycéen. Lors de la grande réunion que tu as voulu tenir il y a deux jours pour expliquer la situation, ton peuple a compris. Alors lèves-toi et viens.

Il soupira, mais son petit-ami avait raison.

¤¤¤

Le miroir servant à voyager d'un monde à l'autre était relié à son salon. Il ne put y faire un pas à l'intérieur qu'il fut étreint fortement. Il reconnut la personne à l'odeur de son after-shave. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Papa.  
\- Bonsoir fiston.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas vu ?

Il vit son père froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?  
\- Le temps n'est pas le même là-bas.  
\- Je suis rentré depuis dix neuf jours. Et toi ?  
\- Presque six mois.

Son père posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et lui sourit.

\- Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi fiston.  
\- J'ai géré. Ah, la cuisinière en chef, Odelia, d'ailleurs, c'est la sœur de Nania, tu te souviens la dame de l'auberge au village du mouton...  
\- Stiles. Le coupa Isaac en souriant.  
\- Oui, je disais, Odelia nous a fait passer des tourtes aux noix, un vrai délice.  
\- Et un repas entier aussi. Pas que le dessert, Stiles. Dit en soupirant Jackson.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, un repas entier aussi. J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé.  
\- Non, pas encore, je viens de rentrer du travail.  
\- Alors dès que Melissa arrive, car j'ai demandé à Scott de l'appeler, nous mangerons.

¤¤¤

La maman de Scott était déjà en chemin pour rentrer chez elle quand son fils l'avait appelé, elle arriva donc assez rapidement chez les Stilinski.

¤¤¤

\- Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé. Depuis l'auberge de Nania. Dit son père.

Ce qui fit sourire toute la tablée. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à autre chose que remettre à flot son royaume, son père lui manquait.

\- Stiles, ça va ? Lui demanda son petit-ami.  
\- Oui, je suis heureux d'être à la maison.

C'était étrange, même si être avec ses proches et son père à Beacon Hill lui faisait du bien, en disant être à la maison, il avait eu l'impression que cela sonnait faux. Chez lui, c'était Contelia et surtout le neuvième Royaume.

¤¤¤

Il resta neutre devant le sourire sournois de Derek. Ce dernier venait d'apprendre qu'il était Roi et se moquait de lui.

\- Derek, avec tout le respect que je te dois en tant qu'alpha, nous disons la vérité Si tu nous crois pas, viens la prochaine fois. Dit Isaac.  
\- Hey, attends, tu veux l'amener lui, monsieur grognon, dans mon havre de paix ?  
\- Si cela te dérange Stiles, je vais donc venir avec joie. Sourit un peu plus l'alpha.  
\- Je te déteste Derek.

¤¤¤

Il restait deux jours avant la rentrée, mais il décida d'aller sur Contelia. Après, il ne pourrait pas y revenir avant les vacances de Noël.

\- Alors c'était vrai.

Il sourit devant l'air surpris de Derek.

\- Nous te l'avions dit. Répondit Jackson en souriant.

Chaque personne qu'ils croisaient le saluer avec dignité dû à son rang.


	29. Chapter 29

Noël était là. C'était le 24 Décembre. Stiles avait décidé d'organiser un grand repas dans son château pour tous ses employés et ses amis. Par contre, il aiderait en cuisine pour ne pas laisser tout le travail aux cuisinières.

Il sourit alors qu'il marchait le long du grand hall. Il avait été décoré avec goût alors que personne ne fêtait Noël jusqu'à cette année. Quand il avait parlé de cette tradition, la petite Flona étant là, elle avait voulu connaitre cela. Alors il avait tout arrangé.

Il tourna la tête en entendant un couinement. Phelan courrait vers lui.

\- Hey, ma petite boule de poil.

Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ah, le voilà.

Il sourit à Aslinn qui courrait vers eux.

\- Il m'a échappé après avoir volé un bout de brioche que faisait Lirana.

Il sourit en grattant le ventre du louveteau.

\- Tu es un petit voleur, hein, petit ventre sur pattes.

Le louveteau jappa en remuant la queue. Il espérait que bientôt cette adorable peluche deviendrait un bébé potelet. Depuis leur premier séjour à Beacon Hill ensembles, Peter et Aslinn s'étaient rapprochés. Il avait même surpris un baiser. L'ancien alpha méritait d'être heureux, d'avoir une nouvelle famille.

\- Vous alliez où Stiles ?  
\- Dans la cuisine, pour savoir s'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le repas.  
\- A part la brioche que Phelan a volée, oui, ils venaient d'être livrés. Votre ami Derek a aidé Marcus, Cass et les autres.

Il frémit d'horreur en entendant Derek et ami dans la même phrase. Même s'il fallait avouer que l'alpha avait changé depuis qu'il passait du temps ici, sur Contelia, ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant.

\- D'accord, alors je vais vérifier la grande salle puis j'irai en cuisine pour commencer les préparatifs.  
\- Je vous accompagne.

¤¤¤

La soirée se déroulait agréablement bien. Il était heureux de passer cette soirée avec son père, Melissa, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Peter, Aslinn, Derek, Feriel et les autres conteliens. Là, il pouvait le dire, il était chez lui.

\- Stiles !

Il sourit à la petite Flona. Elle était la seule qui l'appelé ainsi, en dehors d'Aslinn.

\- Oui princesse ?

Elle lui sourit. Elle lui fit signe de se pencher.

\- Le changement arrive.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Le changement ?

La petite lui montra Phelan. Il sourit.

\- Quand ?  
\- Cette nuit.

Un petit miracle de Noël. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

\- Ce sera un beau Noël. Répondit-il.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est quand que l'homme en rouge vient ?  
\- Bientôt.

¤¤¤

Grâce à la magie d'Aslinn, son père avait pu faire le père Noël sans que Flona le reconnaisse avec ses sens. La petite et les autres enfants des employés étaient tous émerveillés devant l'homme bedonnant habillé en rouge qui leur apportait des cadeaux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en sentant son petit-ami l'enlacer.

\- Tu as eu une excellente idée.  
\- J'ai toujours d'excellentes idées.  
\- C'est vrai. C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes tous en vie aujourd'hui.

Il tourna la tête pour embrasser son brun. Il était vraiment heureux en ce moment même.

¤¤¤

Il était tard quand ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre, mais il avait désiré une longue et passionnée étreinte, son homme lui avait donnée. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Il sourit en caressant la tignasse brune de son petit-ami. Dire qu'il pensait passer les fêtes seul avec son père cette année vu qu'il s'éloignait de son meilleur ami au profit d'Isaac. Mais à présent son meilleur ami était son petit-ami, il avait passé une soirée bien entouré et il était le Roi d'un royaume dans un autre monde. Quelle année.

\- Joyeux Noël Scott. Je t'aime.  
\- Joyeux Noël Stiles. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, un cri de joie le réveilla. Feriel venait leur annoncer que Phelan avait muté et qu'il était devenu un bébé humain. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'habiller pour aller le voir.

Aslinn leur apprit qu'il devait avoir un prénom humain à présent, alors avec Peter ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Noël en hommage au jour où il avait changé.

¤¤¤

Cette journée fut encore plus merveilleuse que la soirée de la veille. Il avait gardé un moment le petit Noël et rougit en entendant qu'il ferait un bon père.

¤¤¤

Il avait fini le lycée, il pourrait faire des études, mais il avait choisi en accord avec son père de rester sur Contelia pour diriger son royaume. Il était le Roi, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps, il l'avait déjà trop fait ces derniers mois. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son peuple après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et le temps qu'il avait mis à le remettre en ordre.

Scott avait compris, mais il était triste qu'ils ne se verraient plus autant qu'avant. Peter resterait sur Contelia avec Aslinn et leur fils. Derek resterait quand tous ses bêtas y seront. Jackson devait continuer ses études sous ordres de ses parents, mais Isaac restait avec eux au Neuvième royaume. Son père et Melissa viendraient quand ils pourraient.

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous là pour le début des vacances. Car même s'il était le seul Roi, ils se sentaient tous ici, sur Contelia, chez eux.

FIN


End file.
